Lessons in the Ward
by Purplewater3
Summary: Jake Hart started a new job to pass the summer time, little did he know he was in for the biggest lesson of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Jake Hart sat on his bed reading a car magazine when he heard his mother call him down to dinner. The brunette eighteen year old stared into space for a moment as he prepared himself to sit through another uncomfortable meal. The large Texan home was surprisingly quiet, throughout the years the home was filled with noises but once his eldest sister Cheyenne, brother in law Van and niece Elizabeth moved out the house became a quiet shell. His other sister Kyra was on tour around the nation with her rock band and happily engaged to their drummer Stitch. Despite his supportive and happy family Jake felt he just couldn't find his place in the group or anywhere else for that matter. When he was younger he was just the baby, a cute distraction for his mother when her heart was breaking but as he aged the rest of the family had bigger problems that didn't have room for Jake. He found solace for the loneliness in after school activities and the stories he created but kept hidden from the world. His relationship with the family was good but over the years he put his two cents in less and less, on the verge of leaving home Jake rarely opened up other then a few snarky comments or a few deep thoughts when his mother begged for him to speak with her.

"Jake get a move on!" Jakes mother called out

Letting out a sigh the teen headed down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother placed a hot plate of chicken fried steak on the table.

"There you are honey." Reba Hart said seeing her son saunter into the kitchen

"Hey" Jake said in his usual soft tone

"I made chicken fried steak I know how its your favorite."

"Thanks mom. It smells real good."

"Thank you sweetie."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion."

"Ok what favor do you need to ask?"

"I am not going to ask you a favor."

"Mom you made me my favorite meal and it's not my birthday. Also you are being so nice it scares me." Jake said with a half smile as the two sat down for their meal

"Can't a mother and son just have a nice meal together."? Reba said nervously

"Mom."

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Fine…wait there are three other plates."

"Yeah well.." Reba's words were cut off when Jakes dad Brock, his wife Barbra Jean and their son Henry came through the kitchen door.

"Hey guys sorry we're late. Somebody felt the need to reorganize the entire fridge right before we left." Brock said glaring over to his wife

"What?" Barbra Jean said timidly "I can't have the red sauce so close to the ranch, I mean that's just silly."

"Wait what are you guys doing over here its not Friday night?" Jake asked noticing the nervous smiles on his loved ones faces with the exception of Henry who was lost into his video game. Without answering the question the three sat down to the kitchen table and began to dig into the home cooked meal. After about fifteen minutes of awkward silence and a few blatant stares at Jake the silence became unbearable.

"Did you use new potatoes Reba?" Brock asked nervously

"Uh no but I did use a bit more pepper." Reba responded nervously

"You know I always feel the need for more pepper in my life." Barbra Jean chirped in

"Yeah my memaw always used to say that pepper…Jake are you gay?" Reba sputtered out

"What!?" Jake asked almost chocking on his chicken

"I said my memaw always used to say that pepper Jake are you gay?"

"What…no…why would you even ask that?" Jake exclaimed

"It's just that we barely talk Jakey, you always lock yourself away and you never bring a girl around so I just wondered."

"Oh my god mom!"

"Because you don't have to lie to me honey! I will love you no matter what."

"Yeah Jake we all will. I always wanted a hairdresser for a step son." Barbra Jean said quickly

"What?" The table asked in unison looking over to the panicked blond

"I'm just trying to make him feel better" Barbra Jean said holding up her hands

"Thanks honey." Brock said patting his wife's arm "But stop."

"Guys I'm not gay!" Jake said sternly

"Oh thank god!" Brock exclaimed but quickly added "but I love you no matter what bud." When seeing Reba's glare

"Told y'all" Henry said bordely as he stared down at his plate

"I'm sorry honey it's just I know nothing about you. I don't know anything about what is going on in your life and that just aint right!" Reba said as she began to tear up

Nothing broke Jakes heart then seeing his mother cry, immediately he began to ease up "I'm sorry mom. What do you want to know?"

"Well how about how is school going? What friends do you have? Are you ok?" Reba whimpered wiping tears from her eyes

"School is good, I was offered an internship for the summer." Jake said matter of factly

"That's wonderful! Where?" Brock asked happily

"At the local mental institution. I'm one of the most promising kids in psychology apparently so I could work there during the summer. I mainly just observe the patients but if I also agree to join their cleaning crew they will be willing to pay."

"That is wonderful." Barbra Jean beamed

"Yeah I guess one of the perks being the Valedictorian." Jake said blushing slightly

"Oh honey I am so proud of you." Reba exclaimed running around the table and crushing her son into a hug

"Mom I can't breathe." Jake muffled in his mother's embrace

" Our little boy is growing up!" Barbra Jean exclaim a she threw her arms around the red head and brunette

Brock and Henry shared an eye roll as they watched Reba and Jake be smothered by an overly excited six-foot blonde


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Jake bounded down the stairs in nervous anticipation.

"Oh look at my little man all dressed up for his new job!" Reba exclaimed seeing Jake enter the living room as she got up from the couch.

"Hey remember that tomorrow and Thursday I work later with the cleaning crew so those days I wont be back till nine." Jake said as he attempted to adjust his tie

"I know."

"Also I can't really use my cell phone at work mainly because it could freak out some of the patients so if anything goes wrong call the institution ok?"

"Ok I got it."

"It's just a four day work week but long hours"

"I got it."

"Maybe you should put the institution number in your phone."

"I did."

"And don't forget…"

"Jake! Honey I got it all written down. There is no need to worry ok?"

"Ok sorry. I guess I'm just a little excited."

"We are all excited for you."

Just then Brock and Barbra Jean burst through the front door

"Hey guys." Brock said as he beamed at his son and ex wife, slapping Jake on the shoulder "Just wanted to see Jake off to his first day on the job. How ya feeling buddy?"

"Somebody is a little nervous. Gosh it seems like yesterday you were two and afraid of sprinkler." Reba said tearfully as she slapped Jakes hand away and began to adjust his tie

"Go from a sprinklers, to your first job then across the country to Yale. Boy you have grown up on us.'" Brock said happily

"Thanks Dad but I better get going I don't want to be late." Jake said quickly feeling uneasy with the sudden attention''

"Don't worry I have been praying for you. Not to mention all those poor souls being treated in the institution. " Barbra Jean exclaimed suddenly appearing by the teenagers side

"That is actually very sweet Barbra Jean." Reba said with a hint of surprise

"Thank you Reba. Hey Jake you think when they make the movie about you being an amazing psychologist I could get casted as a hot but beautifully caring nurse?" Barbra Jean asked as she flipped her hair looking off into the distance "Wait who would play me?...Nicole Kidman."

"That's funny I imagined someone else playing you." Reba said as she finished fixing Jakes collar

"Oh who?" Barbra Jean asked happily

"Godzilla."

" Oh." Barbra Jean said after a pause as she began to play with a lock of Reba's red hair "It looks like somebody is feeling a little defensive now that her last birdie is leaving the nest." Before Reba could fight off Barbra Jean yanked the red head into a crushing hug "Mama bird aaalllll by herself."

" You better let go before I give you bird flu." Reba retorted

"Well we be better get going, don't want to get you in trouble on your first day. Knock 'em dead!" Brock said as he pulled his wife to the door

"You don't have to go to work for another two hours." Reba said once the two exited the door pulling Jake down to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yeah but they don't know that." Jake said with a mischievous smile

"Have I told you that you're my favorite?"

Jake was surprised how less of a hospital the institution looked as he walked through the sun filled halls. Jake looked around in awe of all he was about to learn as his newest boss Dr. Burgundy. The doctor toward almost everyone being six foot seven, he was in his mid forties with dark brown hair that was sprinkled with grey streaks. His piercing blue eyes scanned over the ward with scrutiny.

"Your teacher told me that you are one of the most intelligent students he ever had. I hope you can keep that image up." said in a faint French accent as he led his new employee around the ward "Alright and over here we have our communal dining hall. In the activities room and here is where you will be allowed most of your interaction with the patients. I have other duties so how about you stay here and interact. I will have Kyle come to you later and explain your cleaning duties."

"Thank you sir." Jake said quietly as his eyes scanned over the room that was filled with patients as the settled in for the afternoon meal.

"There is no need to worry. These are our more subdued patients so they wont have much of a problem with you. Also we have professionals on hand if anything out of line occurs and other interns you may converse with." The Doctor said with a half smile seeing Jakes nervous glances "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hart I look forward to working with you." With that the doctor disappeared from sight.

Jake looked around unsure of what to do next. He wasn't sure what he was expecting coming to work at the institution but it certainly wasn't being thrown right into interacting with patients with little to no training. Slowly he began to zig zag through the tables, he only spoke with the patients when they would acknowledge him. Quickly he began to understand what the doctor meant by the group being more subdued. Most were polite and even endearing; a few took some time before they began to speak with the interns circling around them. Later on Jake found out that the handful that took some time to respond were schizophrenic and were unsure of whether or not Jake was a real person or just another cruel trick from their mind. Immediately after lunch the group shuffled to the activity room across the hall for art projects. A couple hours passed by quickly as Jake soaked in everything the patients did. It was a completely different experience to listen about disabilities in the classroom then to see the disabilities face to face in the institution. Jake was deep into a conversation with an elder woman about how her painting is of a man in a blue suite that had been visiting her for the past forty years.

"Does he ever say anything to you?" Jake asked as he leaned forward in his seat hanging on to every word

"Sometimes he just asks about my day. Sometimes he just sits there and sometimes he just says cryptic messages that I still don't really understand." The woman said thoughtfully

"Wow. Are you ever scared of him?"

" When he first showed up it scared me but as the years went by I just knew he would be there, I never know when he will show up but I just know he will. You don't really fear whatever is constant in your life."

"I guess not."

Suddenly a young man only a few years older then Jake appeared before the two. The young man with sandy blond hair turned to Jake and stared at him for a moment.

"Jake Hart?" The sandy haired boy asked

"Yeah?" Jake asked slowly

"Hey man I'm Mike I'm head of the cleaning crew here I need to show you the ropes."

"Oh ok cool." Jake said quickly as he stood but looked over to the woman sitting beside him not wanting to leave the conversation

Mike turned to the woman with a gentle smile "Sorry to steal him away Gloria."

"No problem honey." Gloria said smiling back "But could you help me back to my room?"

"Of course." Mike said as took the woman by the hand and helping her up

The three walked through the white corridor as they headed towards Gloria's room. As they proceeded down the hall a few patients would pass them either heading to class or to their room for rest. The halls are usually rather quiet under strict rule that everyone tries to keep a calm environment for everyone else's healing process.

"This is me." Gloria said pointing to the door just two doors down to the right. Jake was lost in talking to Mike and Gloria about the hallway rules when suddenly Jake bumped into a tiny body. Jake looked down to two big brown eyes staring up at him belonging to a tiny mousy looking woman. Large chestnut curls went every which way a top her head and framing a small heart shaped face that was splattered with freckles across her pink flushed cheeks and nose.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" Jake said quickly feeling embarrassed by his recklessness. The young woman said nothing as she stared up at Jake in a look of awe and confusion.

"Oh hey there Sitcom." Gloria said sweetly to the woman "Any good reruns on today?"

Jake just then noticed Sitcom was clutching onto a portable television in her hands. The black box was held closely to her chest with one hand as the other hand nervously twiddled with the metal antenna. "Brady Bunch." Sitcom responded softly.

"I love that show!" Mike piped in "My favorite was Jan she always got screwed over."

"Curse of the middle child." Gloria said with a laugh

Sitcom remained silent though a small smile flashed across her face for just a moment. Before the conversation could continue Sitcom darted away from Jake and down the hallway.

"Her name is Sitcom?" Jake asked turning to Mike

"Yeah I heard she came here and they kept asking her what her name was but the only word she would say for like two weeks was "sitcom" so we call her that. Dr.B got the bright idea to get her a portable TV so maybe she would communicate more. She does talk to us more but everything she says is still just a TV reference." Kyle said matter of factly

"The poor dear. She's just a baby like you two." Gloria said as she watched Sitcom hurry down the hall "I will see you two later. I'm an old woman that needs rest."

The rest of the day went by in a blur of brand new instructions and rules to work by. It was the most intense, exhausting and emotionally draining days of his life but in all truth Jake Hart couldn't be happier. Jake walked into his home and collapsed on the couch as he loosened his tie.

"Hey dude how was work at the nut house?" Van asked as he plopped on the couch flipping on the television

"It was ok." Jake said flatly

Van flipped through the channels, Reba entered the living room sitting down between Van and Jake. "How was your first day honey? You look exhausted." Reba asked patting Jake's leg

"It was good." Jake responded quietly staring blankly at the glowing screen

For a moment the Brady Bunch theme song filled the quiet living room, Van flipped passed it.

"Wait go back.' Jake said turning back to Van

"Where?" Van asked surprised by Jake's request

"Just go back"

"Where?"

"Right there?"

"Yeah there"

"The Brady Bunch? I didn't know you liked this show."

"Guess it's a good show."

"It's dumb"

"No it's not I think sitcoms are cute." Reba said hitting Van lightly on the chest as she curled up more on the couch

"Yeah I guess sitcoms are ok." Van sighed realizing he lost the battle over the channels before it even begun

"Yeah I like sitcoms.' Jake said more to himself with a half smile as sleep took him over


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks passed Jake began to develop a sense of home rather then work at the institute. To his surprise the new intern found himself alone at work most of the time only to have the ever-watchful Dr. Burgundy appear whenever he least expect it. Though despite his mysterious presence it seemed that the doctor was slightly out of touch with his staff. On a particular dull evening Jake was intently mopping a hallway with with Mike.

"So wait is your name Mike or Kyle?" Jake asked at he paused to admire his work

""My name is Mike but my older brother worked here for a while before he went off to grad school and his name is Kyle. I guess we look a lot alike because people confuse us especially Dr. B." Mike said as he attempted to hide the look of disgust from the cleaning solutions

"Man they make us clean the ever living god out of everything."

"Yeah man but a nutcase is way harder to deal with when they have a cold apparently."

"Guess so."

"Hey just one more hallway and we are out of here. I'm stoked I'm taking my lady out tomorrow night to a super schnazy place."

"That's cool man I didn't know you have a girlfriend. Where you taking her?"

"Oh yeah Allison and I have been together for like a while. Taking her out to Chillis, she has a weakness for the cheese fries there."

"Man those do sound good."

"Hell yeah!"

The two continued cleaning the rest of the hallway in silence in hopes to finish their duties and off to enjoy their weekend. Jake was rather hypnotized by the swipes of his mop when he heard footsteps squeaking up towards him. Finally two black crocodile skinned shoes, shined to perfection came to view. Jake looked up to see Dr. Burgundy looking down at Jake with the same half smile he received on his first day.

"It is a refreshing scene to see a young man so diligent with his work." Dr. Burgundy said softly, his accent echoing through the hallway like a melody

"Good evening doctor." Jake responded softly

" Good evening Mr. Hart, I trust your first few weeks have been treating you well?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have observed you have quite a knack of getting the patients to open up. A good quality to have."

" Thank you sir."

"Perhaps one day I could use that little talent of yours to my advantage….with your permission of course."

"Oh…yes of course."

"Very well then. Have a happy weekend." The doctor began to walk away only to pause for a moment "Oh and ?"

"Yes sir?"

"You missed a spot." With that the doctor disappeared into the darkness as he exited the half light hallway only to have the faint scent of vanilla to be left in his absence

"The doctor is pretty cool but he is one weird dude." Mike said coolly as he stared at the spot where the doctor once stood. Jake said nothing trying to understand what just occurred and also trying to hide the fact that he had completely forgotten his coworker's existence. Mike left early by Jakes request seeing they only had a few more feet to clean and Jake was in no hurry home. Nearly half an hour later Jake was locking up the supplies closet when he noticed a faint glow coming out from one of the patient rooms. Usually the doors were closed but the door was open just slightly, if Jake's eyes weren't so adjusted to the dark he would have never noticed. Slowly the dark haired intern approached the door. It took a moment of disorientation to realize that it was Sitcom's door that was ajar and the faint glow was coming from her miniature television. Jake knocked lightly as he peered into the dimly lit room.

"Sitcom is everything ok? You shouldn't be up right now." Jake murmured softly "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Sitcom said softly

Jake carefully stepped into the tiny bedroom to see the young woman sitting on her bed Indian style with her precious gadget sitting in her lap. From the few weeks of working with Sitcom, Jake learned quickly that with her he would have to tread carefully. Despite her keeping to herself she could get very emotional and almost violent when upset enough. But despite the emotional outbursts the two were developing a bond. Many of the interns and even nurses would get fed up with Sitcom seeing she could be next to impossible to understand. So many would avoid Sitcom unless it was absolutely necessary to speak with with her. But Jake on the other hand had a talent of decoding Sitcom's TV babble, even though he wasn't always correct he could be at least in the ballpark.

"What's wrong Sitcom?" Jake asked as he slowly seated himself next to the mouse of a woman on the bed

"Ghost Adventures." Sitcom responded her voice shaking

"You're scared?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

"Did you see something?"

"No."

"Will you at least get under the covers for me?"

Sitcom took a moment to consider her friend's request and then began to lightly push him off the bed. Jake stood and helped Sitcom situate herself under the sheets as she gently placed the mini TV on her nightstand.

"How about I sit here and protect you for a while." Jake said softly as he seated himself back on the bed, Sitcom said nothing as she grabbed Jake by the hand. "Do you want to sing a song?" Once again the girl remained silent as she shifted slightly in uncertainty.

"How about I start a song and if you don't want to just say no ok?"

"Um…"

"I sing a line and you sing a line just like we do in art class ok?"

"uhh…"

""Sitcom is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Come and knock my door."

"Come and knock on my door"

"We've been waiting for you"

"We've been waiting for you."

"Where the kisses are hers and hers and his…"

"Threes company too."

The two barely made it halfway through the second verse before Sitcom fell into slumber still tightly holding Jake's hand. Smiling to himself the teenager stood slipping out of Sitcom's grip, pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and eased out of the room quietly.

Jake returned home to find his mother and step mother sleeping on the couch, three empty bottles of wine and a platter of half hardened cheeses were strewn out on the table in front of them. Jake quietly eased to the television to turn it off but had to fight off a loud snort when he had a better view of the sleeping women. Reba was lying on her stomach with her limbs pointing in every which way. Barbra Jean on the other hand had half her body pressed to the back of the couch and the other half draped over the petite red head, with one hand resting on her friends face only to give Reba the drunken "chubby bunny" look. If they didn't know better and despite the obvious alcohol consumption a person could say that the women were almost spooning. Thankfully a lamp was still on so with tears streaming down his face from hysterical stifled laughter Jake slipped his phone out his jacket and made sure there was evidence of a once in a lifetime moment. He then sent a picture text to Cheyenne, Van and Kyra. After the initial freak out everyone decided not to show the precious gem of a picture to any of the adults until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning a bemused Jake sat with his siblings as they watched the adults stare at the picture from the previous night in shock.

"I can't believe we looked like that." Barbra Jean said turning a light shade of red

"You should see what you look like now." Van said with a laugh

"Van why do you have to be so loud?" Reba groaned

"You know I want to be mad but its kind of hot." Brock said with his signature grin as he examined the photo closely

"Ew dad." Cheyenne said scrunching her face in disgust

"It kind of is." Van said with a sheepish grin on his face

"Ew Van that's my mom" Cheyenne retorted smacking her husband on his chest only to smack harder a second time "and my step mom!"

"Ow! Why are you so mean?" Van whimpered

"Thank god Kyra isn't here to see this." Reba said as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease her hangover

"Uh actually…" Jake said hiding a giggle as he turned his computer around to show his smirking red headed sister on video chat

"Holy crap mom! You look like you got hit by the drunk train." Kyra exclaimed once she got a full view of her mother.

Kyra's explanation wasn't far from the truth for both hung over women. Both stood in the kitchen in the clothes they had on the night before, ruffled from their slumber. Mascara was smudged across their faces and somewhat running down their cheeks. One side of Reba's hair was pushed up slightly from her head placement on the pillow opposed to Barbra Jean's hair that was in one large, blond, scraggily mess that sat on top her head.

"Thanks for the update." Reba said sarcastically

"Well at least we finally got to cuddle." Barbra Jean chirped

"Why do I always end up in your arms?"

"Because you belong there!"

"We are getting weird even for THIS family!"

"Its not like we were kissing!"

"Again would want to be angry but kind of hot." Brock said to himself

"SHUT UP BROCK!" The blond and red head bellowed but immediately regretted as they clutched their throbbing heads

"I'm going upstairs to shower." Reba grumbled

"Yeah I need to change." Barbra Jean said as she eased herself to her husband "Later Reebs."

"Yeah bye."

"Don't worry Reba. I wont get to handsy with your girlfriend." Brock teased

"I will tan your hide you bronzed baboon!" Reba shot back as she raced towards her ex husband ready to strike but having Van catch her and whirl her back to where she was standing

"Mom I think you should probably get some rest but shower first." Cheyenne said exasperated, as she grew tired of the bickering

"Yeah I guess your right." Reba sighed as she began to head out of the kitchen "Love you Kyra."

"Love ya mom" Kyra said still a smirk on her face

"Wow what if Barbra Jean and Reba really got together one day." Van said thoughtfully "It would be like a violent soap opera….the bold and the belligerent"

"Oh my god I can't deal with you people!" Cheyenne said as she threw up her arms storming out of the kitchen

"See you guys." Brock said snickering as he led his wife out the door

"Yeah better go apologize for breathing." Van sighed following his wife out the door

Jake smiled looking back down to his computer as Kyra smiled back up to him.

"You miss this craziness?" Jake said smiling down to Kyra

"Oddly yeah." Kyra said laughing "Of course Mom and Barbra Jean go all college love affair right when I leave!"

"Ew there is no way of that happening"

"You never know. "

"Hows the tour going?"

"Pretty good. Kind of nice singing and not have Barbra Jean belting every word outside the garage door."

"Ha I bet."

"So Dad says you really like working at the nuthouse."

"Mental Institute."

"Whatever. Why do you like it so much anyways?"

"I don't know I guess it just gives me a sense of worth."

"A sense of worth?"

"Never mind you will just find it stupid."

"No I wont."

"Yes you will"

"Jake I lived with Dad and Barbra Jean, I have gotten to know many levels of stupid."

"People expect someone who is mentally insane to be automatically stupid but they aren't. Some of them are the bravest people I have ever met. But despite their bravery sometimes they need me to lead the way through a simple task or even a tough memory. I'm not this dumb little boy there like I am here…there I have a purpose. Ok I guess now you can make fun of me."

"I'm not going to make fun of you. I get it. That's how it is with my music it makes me really happy and I want the same for you. You are helping people's lives Jake you should feel really proud about that."

"Thanks."

"No prob twerp. Hey I got to go. Tell mom to call me once she gets out of her coyote ugly stage."

"Ok. See ya."

"Laters."

Jake shut his computer with a sigh as he slipped off the bar stool, the conversation he had with his sister played over and over in his head. To his surprise when he mentioned, "the bravest people he ever met" his goal was to talk about Gloria but immediately his mind traveled to Sitcom. It seemed as though his mind always traveled to Sitcom. Perhaps it was her odd way of communication or the whirlwind of emotions that echoed in her big brown eyes but Jake was hooked. For the first time in his life Jake found a purpose and it lied in a scared woman, who was sitting on her bed in a mental institution, clutching onto a little portable TV.

It wasn't until dusk when Jake was lounging on the couch playing on his computer that Reba decided to make an appearance down stairs.

"I am never drinking again." Reba said dully as she sat next to her son, placing his feet onto her lap

"I think I've heard you say that a few times before."

"Oh hush."

"So what are you up to?"

"Chillin."

"Jaaaake"

"Moooom"

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"I don't know."

"Jake I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"I barely talk to you."

"Mom we do this all the time. We just don't know how to talk to each other."

"Then we can learn."

"Mom stop."

"Stop what loving you?"

"You're still hung over."

"Jake no."

"I'm going to bed."

"Jake don't go."

"I said I'm going to bed."

"Ja-"

"Good night mom." Jake stood and walked to the stairs but paused turning to his mother slowly "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Reba said slowly with tears in her eyes "I refuse to lose you."

"You never did. Goodnight mom." Jake ran up the stairs but his heart paused when he barely heard his mother say to herself

"I'm losing my boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitcom walked slowly by Jake's side as they enjoyed their morning stroll around the institute grounds. The doe eyed girl paused for a moment as she examined a flower bed to her right, her finger tips glided over the soft pedals. The two stood still breathing in the fresh air but to Jake's surprise once an orderly wasn't looking Sitcom quickly plucked a flower out of the bed and handed it to Jake.

Sitcom murmured something under her breath pressing the flower to the Jakes chest

"What was that?"

""I'll be there for you…when the rain starts to flow."

"Aw Sitcom you always know how to cheer me up."

The brown haired girl smiled as she turned back to admiring the flowers.

"How are you feeling today Sitcom?"

"Happy Days."

"Good. I think those flowers make you happy."

"Yes." Sitcom said softly as she turned back to Jake staring at him as if waiting for him to explain his attitude.

"Sorry if I'm being a bummer. Just been a little weird at home." Jake said quietly as he was pulled to sit with the brown haired girl on the nearest bench, Sitcom patted his arm urging for him to continue. "I'm sorry Sitcom I don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to apologize if I have been taking it out on you." The girl seemed a little annoyed by the lack of information but nodded to Jakes answer. "Thank you for the flower though." Jake said as he began to stroke the pedals as Sitcom had done just a few moments before. As each day passed Sitcom was beginning to relax more around Jake. As the staff noticed Sitcom's corporation they urged the new intern to see if he could get the young woman to open up more. Sometimes when they would least expect Sitcom would allow Jake to learn something new about her whether it was her favorite color or even something about her past and on very rare occasions Sitcom would spit out a word possibly not TV related. Jake was lost in listening to Sitcom hum the tune to the "Andy Griffith Show" when his nostrils caught a faint scent of vanilla. Jake's eyes shot up to Sitcom to see she sat rigid staring right above Jake's head, her humming had stopped all together.

"My what a fine cool day to enjoy some flowers." Dr. Burgundy said as Jake turned around looking up at his half smiling boss.

'Good morning doctor." Jake said calmly

"Good morning to you Mr. Hart." Dr. Burgundy said coolly then looking over to Sitcom "Sitcom you have a lovely voice, I hope you hum more often."

Sitcom remained frozen, usually the woman would at least respond with a nod when a compliment came her way seeing she didn't get many but whenever the doctor would speak with her Sitcom was a statue. It was obvious it annoyed the doctor seeing such a bubbly personality turn cold whenever he came into the room but he never dropped his calm demeanor.

"I'm sorry to ruin such a lovely morning walk but I must steal Sitcom from you Mr. Hart. It is time for her monthly health and fitness check up." Dr. Burgundy said coolly

"Oh I forgot that was this week." Jake responded carefully "In that case I will go get Gloria I know she goes right after Sitcom."

"Very well then. Also do remember the cleaning crew will be needed next week at seven for Family members banquet."

"Yes, I will be sure to remember that."

"Good. Don't worry Mr. Hart, Sitcom is in good hands I know how you tend to care for her needs." With that the Doctor took a hold of Sitcom's arm leading her towards the infirmary. As Jake stood he watched the two figures walk away. His stomach turned, as he tasted the venom in the doctor's last sentence. _What is his game? What does he want? _Jake thought to himself as her walked briskly towards Gloria's room. _What does he want from Sitcom? _ The teenager had to silence his racing thoughts as he approached Gloria's door, he had to compose himself before he spoke with the aging woman. Gloria was gaining a special place in his heart and the last thing he ever wanted to do was worry her.

"Hello?" Jake said as he poked his head into the tiny room

"There he is!" Gloria said groggily as she looked up to the intern with a sleepy smile

"Sorry to wake you but your check up is today."

"Oh right."

"Dream anything good?"

"Mmm it was a dream about my mother. I could even smell her perfume."

"Your mother?"

"Mmhmmm here I am seventy eight years old and I still miss my mother."

"Was she nice?"

"Nice wouldn't be the word. She was tough but only when needed other then that she was just loving."

"Sounds like my mom."

"You love her?"

"Of course."

"Let her know you need her once in a while. Young men grow so fast and run away so quickly, but us girls do that too. Even though we understand it is so hard on us mommies. We just love to much."

"You have children?"

The old woman paused for a moment looking as though she was about to answer the question when a flash of hurt crossed through her eyes, raising herself from the bed she then wiped away a tear and turned away from the boy's wandering eyes. "Darling could you grab my shoes?" Gloria asked just above a whisper. Jake wanted to ask more but he kept quiet as he opened the closet to grab two pink slippers, half the size of his feet. The two walked in silence together as they made their way to the infirmary.

"How is Sitcom's stomach today?" Gloria asked breaking the silence

"She seemed fine today." Jake answered surprised by the question

"Oh that's good. She was making some pained sounds last night. When I finally snuck out and knocked on her door she kept saying food channel."

"Which in turn means bad food."

"Very good Jake. You are beginning to decode our girl very well."

"Thank you."

"I would say we should keep an eye on her but when do we not?" The two shared a laugh before Gloria entered the waiting room as she patted Jake's arm to leave.

Once again Jake returned home exhausted and emotionally drained but in that particular moment he felt as though he had been dragged through the ringer. Possible that is why he began to tear up when his eyes laid upon the usual site of his mother on the couch.

"Hey honey. Honey are you ok?" Reba asked seeing her son's expression

Jake said nothing as he walked to the couch and collapsing next to his mother. Leaning over he put his head in his hands and allowed a few tears to fall. The tears began to be more frequent when he felt his mothers' hand rubbing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jake said when he could catch his breath

"You don't need to be."

"I'm sorry its just I've been hearing so many stories. I've seen so much hurt and it gets to you sometimes."

"Of course it would."

"I love it there but there is so much to get used to."

"Oh honey you have been working so hard."

"I want to do my best but it never is. I barely get what is going on."

"You are learning."

"Oh mom its just so much."

"I know honey I know."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying like this. I shouldn't be bugging you like this."

"That is what I'm here for and you are not bugging me."

" Ok thanks." Jake sniffed "thanks for talking with….oh crap."

Before Jake could stop himself Reba had already thrown her arms around her reluctant son.

"We talked we talked! I have to put this in your baby book!"

"Mom stop! To many kisses."

"Oh my god that was so sweet" Barbra Jean exclaimed jumping up from behind the kitchen window

"Go home Barbra Jean!" Reba and Jake yelled in unison

"Go home and miss a beautiful moment like that!?" Barbra Jean retorted back "I have to be present during these magical moments of my best friends life."

"You are making me uncomfortable."

"Is it because of our sexual past?"

"There is no sexual past! We got drunk and passed out on the couch!...wow haven't had to say that since college."

"Ewww mom!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Ok this is getting weird!" Jake said standing up

"Wait we just got to talking! You are not ruining this for me!" Reba yelped pulling at her sons arm

"Yes you have to stay! You guys were just getting to the good part!" Barbra Jean chimed in

"Barbra Jean go home! I will tell you about it later." Reba barked to the blond

"Fine! But I will be over wanting dirt in exactly nine hours. So write down notes Red!" Barbra Jean said as she was being shoved out the front door "Write it down!"


	6. Chapter 6

It took a good hour of Reba pressing Jake's buttons until he finally would open up about his life. Despite him wanting to deny the emotion he enjoyed spending time with his mother. Somewhere in the discussion Jake accidently let it slip about the family banquet. The family banquet was made a few years prior for patients and family members to bond. Having a family member with a mental disability can be just as rough as having the disability, if not worse. So many felt it was important that the patient and families could have an event that would celebrate their progress, trials and tribulations. Though the patient's families were the main focus employee's and their families were welcomed with open arms.

"So its next Friday." Reba said quickly as she scribbled down the date in her day planner

"Mom you don't have to come." Jake sighed

"But I want to! I want to see where my boy is working."

"Seriously its no big deal"

"Yes it is. Oh I can't wait to meet your boss and see you in action."

"It's a banquet mom you won't be seeing me in action. But there are a few people I'm hoping to meet."

"Everyone should come."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"No. Maybe we shouldn't bring Barbra Jean, she would fit in to well."

"Yeah that's true. The orderlies would be walking her around for hours trying to find her room."

"She would look good in a straight jacket."

"Crazy has always gone well with complexion"

"You could have a buddy at work now"

"Yes…a buddy I can drug so she can sleep and leave me alone."

"Did I mention you're my favorite?"

The two shared a laugh and spent another few hours watching television making fun of cheesy commercials.

One week later Jake carefully set up the large buffet that span between the dining hall and the conjoining spare room. The spare room was left somewhat abandoned with only a table and a couple chairs. The room was only used for short business meetings or a quiet place to deal with an unruly patient that didn't need any serious restraint only a quick talking to. Jake had to stifle a laugh when he heard Mike burn himself for the fifth time trying to move a large caldron of chili.

"How about you try using hot pads from the kitchen." Jake called to the other room

"How about you shut your trap" Mikes disembodied voice called back

"Just trying to help. Hey do you know if we bring the desserts out now or later?"

"Later, we don't need another incident with screaming Charlie."

"Ha yeah man."

"Oh man we gatta hurry its already seven fifteen."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah man."

"Families will start filing in soon. Should I head out and warn the patients?" Jake asked as he entered the dining room, examining each detail.

"Naw they are all stoked enough their family is coming they will come on their own."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, any of your family coming?"

"Sadly yeah."

"My mom is coming."

"Not your girl?"

"No she respects what I do but the whole crazy people thing makes her nervous."

"Even if you're just cleaning crew?"

"I may just be cleaning but its still a mental home."

"True."

The boys' conversation was cut off when they felt they were being watched. The two looked up to see a well-dressed woman standing in the doorway. She was stunning despite her being in her middle age with long blond hair flowing down a little past her shoulders, dark blue eyes sparkled despite the florescent lights, her navy sleeveless gown clung to her small waist giving her a youthful glow.

"Hello there Mike." The woman said in a strong yet delicate French accent

"Hi Mrs. Burgundy." Mike said happily

"I forget how formal you southern boys can be. Please call me Collette." The woman said with a warm smile as she floated into the room. She turned to see Jake somewhat gawking at her in confusion. "How rude of me not to notice! I'm Collette Burgundy, the doctor's wife."

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Jake Hart." Jake said shaking the woman's hand

"How was your trip Mrs. Bur….Collette?" Mike asked timidly

"Oh it was wonderful thank you for asking. I feel embarrassed how little I visit Lyon."

"Lyon?" Jake asked before he could stop himself

"Yes dear it is where I am from. Its near Paris."

"Oh of course."

"So Jake how have you been enjoying working here."

"I very much like it ma'am."

"Emile…I mean Dr. Burgundy have said you show much promise."

"Oh thank you."

"Speaking of Emile I was just looking for him. Do either of you know where he could be?"

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him but if I do I will let him know you are looking for him."

"Thank you dear's. I hope to speak with you more Jake." Collette said as she eased out of the room

The two boys stared at the door that the blond just exited. Collette presented herself the opposite of her husband. While the doctor remained aloof and a mystery his wife presented herself as a friendly open book. Her entire energy could put anyone at ease.

"I know it maybe weird to say but I don't get how she could be so nice and the doctor be so…such a.." Mike paused struggling with his words

"A dick." Jake said blandly

"Yeah that." Mike said with a laugh "Come on let's finish up."

A half-hour later almost everyone's family had filed in with the exception of Jake's family. Jake walked through the hallways to see if everyone had made it to the dinning hall and if not that they were doing all right. Almost every patient had made it to the dinner. The few not attending were either feeling under the weather or didn't want to attend understandably seeing they had no family to visit them. Surprisingly Sitcom was nowhere to be found. Feeling slightly deflated Jake sauntered back to the party. The room was filled with bodies and nervous chatter. Each table was designated by a patient and their family; a few tables were almost empty with a few lonely stragglers. Gloria sat alone at a table smack dab in the middle of the room, her long gray hair that was usually tied up in a tight bun cascaded to her waist, she chewed on her food slowly savoring each bite.

"Well hello there." Gloria said with a wide smile looking up at Jake

"Hey there. How's the food?" Jake asked as he sat in the chair next to the old woman

"Wonderful. You should have some dear."

"Trust me I plan to."

"Good you need it you are a growing boy."

"Hey where is Sitcom?"

"I think she is still in the infirmary."

"You know why?"

"Sometimes her stomach just doesn't want to be kind to the poor dear."

"Oh no. We better save her a chicken leg."

"Way a head of you." Gloria said with a mischievous smile holding up a smile chicken leg wrapped in what could be six napkins

"Good work agent oldie."

"Thank you agent cutie."

"Do you have any family coming?"

"Nope."

"Well my family is coming, can we be your family for the night?"

"I would love that." Gloria said her eyes sparkling with happy tears

Just then Barbra Jean's voice boomed over the bustling crowd "Jakey Hart! We are looking for Jakey Hart!"

"Barbra Jean will you pipe down!" Reba's voice barked with even more volume

Jake dropped his head in embarrassment as Gloria giggled behind her napkin. Jake stood, as he headed his way to his family many moved to the side seeing he could be the source of the end of the women's bickering.

"Hey guys." Jake said casually

"Jake!" The Blond and Redhead exclaimed as they pulled the reluctant teen into their arms. Jake tried to pull away in attempt not to get red and blond strands up his nostrils.

"Glad you came."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world honey." Reba said beaming

"Where is everyone else?" Jake asked already knowing the answer

"Well they uh had some plans they couldn't get out of." Reba said nervously looking around trying not to make eye contact

"That and they didn't want to have dinner at the nut house." Barbra Jean blurted out

"What did I say!? What did we talk about all this week and on the ride here!? What in blue blazes are you thinking!?" Reba barked whacking Barbra Jean with her purse

"Guys! How about I set down your stuff and we can go get some food." Jake said quickly snatching the women's coats and purses before they could become weapons "Also I would like you both to meet my dear friend who will be eating with us. This is Gloria."

The two women looked over to realize the elderly woman had been sitting beside them the entire time.

"Uh hi I'm Reba Hart." Reba said reaching out her hand

"Pleasure to meet you Reba my name is Gloria. I have been dying to meet the woman that raised such a wonderful boy." Gloria said sweetly lightly shaking the blushing red head's hand

"You must be Barbra Jean." Gloria said smiling to the giant blond

"He talks about me?" Barbra Jean squealed

"But of course. Who could avoid such a…memorable personality." Gloria said sweetly

"You are just a peach!" Barbra Jean exclaimed

Much to Jakes pushing the three grabbed a good heaping of food from the buffet line and were settling down next to Gloria in record time. The dinner continued with ease as Reba and Gloria hit it off beautifully. Barbra Jean was far to busy complaining to Jake about Brock's love for the golf course and her son's love for video games to be jealous of the other women's bonding. Suddenly Jake felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see a very nervous Collette.

"Jake I am so sorry to intrude your time with your family but I need your help." Collette's whispered quickly

"What's up?" Jake asked

"I can't find my husband still. He must be here to make a speech. Also I find it odd that I have been here for many hours and I have only seen him for a moment."

"When did you see him?"

"Around five near the infirmary."

"The infirmary? Have you been back there after that."

"Just got back from there he isn't there."

"Relax here. This is a good table of women I will find him."

"No let me help."

Jake's stomach turned with uneasiness. Something in his gut was telling him two messages; one was that Collette shouldn't see whatever he might stumble upon and that he should search for the doctor as carefully as possible. Jake immediately left knowing Collette would explain the situation. Without even thinking he roamed the halls his ear listening for any strange noises. He had been walking for at least half an hour his heart sinking realizing he may fail at ever finding the doctor until his ears perked at what sounded like a faint moan. Jake froze in the dark hallway unsure of what to do. Once again the faint moan pricked at his ears, slowly he eased down the hall listening with every inch of his being. The moan grew in volume as he began to close onto the bedroom at the end of the hall. Jake's hand wrapped around the doorknob as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

Swinging the door open his eyes fell upon the site before him, bile began to rise in his throaght, his eyes wanted to tear away but every muscle remained unmoved. Jake stared at the doctor whose pants were puddle around his ankles thrusting above a naked woman pressed to the bed. Her head was turned away hiding her face, the doctor's hand rested on her neck as he growled inaudible words. A slight scream exited Jake's lips alarming the two lost in each other's embrace. Jake's eyes met with the piercing glare of the doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

Much to Jake's surprise the doctor did nothing; he remained frozen with his pants around his ankles just staring. The woman turned her head; it was Audrey one of the nurses that would roam the halls once in a while. Despite being a good nurse Audrey's reputation was more known for her promiscuous behavior. Because of her reputation Jake wasn't the least bit surprised by the situation what made him sick was the thought of Collette. The way she lit up when she spoke of her husband burned into his brain, the worry that was etched on her pretty face when she couldn't find her man would never leave his memory. What was he supposed to say after he had seen the love of her life in the act?

"Jake! Get the fuck out!" Audrey screamed

Jake remained in his spot unmoved by Audrey's scream

"You should leave." Dr. Burgundy said quietly

"You have to go make your speech." Jake said calmly this time with venom in his words he turned to leave only to say over his shoulder "Oh and you _wife_ is looking for you."

The teenager walked slowly down the hall as his heart sank lower and lower realizing he would have to face Collette any moment. In a matter of time Jake reached the table of talkative women.

"I just think it's perfect how well you love your family." Collette said smiling to Reba

"Oh you are so sweet thank you." Reba said smiling back

"I mean many in this world can be so cruel to the unconventional family."

"Oh yes its like people walk with blinders on."

"How well you raised Jake proves how well a family can thrive in any circumstance."

"It is so refreshing to hear someone say that." Barbra Jean piped in "I mean Reba is a great mother."

"Thanks but you should see how well Barbra Jean is at mothering I have never seen someone so loving." Reba said blushing slightly

"I have no doubt of that. I just wish everyone could see." Collette said whole heatedly "I have many gay friends that want to be parents but they feel they would maybe denied that because many feel they would not be fit."

"Uh…come again?" Reba said her face falling slightly

"You and Barbra Jean prove so many wrong seeing how well you both raised Jake." Collette said obviously building excitement from her family forward statements

"Well I couldn't really say that." Reba said nervously

"Oh but I must. Two women caring for four children...I apologize I guess six counting the husband and baby to your eldest. That is so inspiring. You and Barbra Jean's love for one another and your family is so inspiring." Collette exclaimed patting Reba and Barbra Jean on the hand "I can not wait to tell my friends back in Lyon about you two. You two give hope back to this world."

"Oh we aren't.." Reba began explain only to be interrupted by Barbra Jean

"Jake! There you are! Everything all right? You disappeared so quickly." Barbra Jean half yelped wanting to change the subject

"Yeah everything is cool." Jake said flatly as he took his seat

"You found him?" Collette said with relief

"Yeah he will be out in a sec." Jake said staring down at his food, he couldn't bare to look into those glittering blue eyes and know what betrayal was occurring in her life

"I hope he gets to his speech soon I'm getting tired. That and I have a date with Sitcom. We love our soaps." Gloria said with a bit of a huff

Jake only smiled slightly as the rest of the women shared a laugh. It was obvious the table noticed Jake's change in attitude but no one mentioned anything about it. The rest of the night went by rather quickly. Jake and Mike cleaned up in record time feeling the sudden and intense tension.

"What happened?" Reba asked once the two entered their home

'What?" Jake asked sheepishly still somewhat lost in his mind

"What do you mean "what?" We were having such a great time, you disappear to look for the doctor then you were quiet as the dead when you get back."

"Nothing happened."

"Well pardon my French but that's buffalo droppings."

"Mom it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! I'm tired of the secrets Jake! We were just starting to get along and I feel like I was starting to get to know you. Lets not ruin that."

"I'm sorry mom. I just saw something I shouldn't have." Jake said more to himself as he sat on the couch

"What did you see?" Reba asked as she sat next to her son staring at him with wide eyes

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What did I just say about secrets in our family?"

"Oh look who's talking! I just found out all this time I had two gay moms!" Jake retorted with a smile

"Stop it!" Reba quipped back smacking Jake on the arm "Quit being a butt."

"Ow! Ok fine but you can't tell anyone! Its not our place to but in not to mention my job and entire career is on the line."

"Ok." Reba exclaimed a little to excited

""I was looking for the doctor and found him in one of the empty dorm rooms having sex with one of the nurses."

"No!"

"Yeah."

"Which nurse?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know….I'm just saying it may some importance."

"I'm not telling you gossip so you can sound interesting on the phone to Lori Ann."

"She had a guy leave the priesthood for her…for the third time!"

"Mom!"

"Ok fine."

"But it was Audrey our local slut."

"Thank you my wonderful son!" Reba said pulling Jake into a crushing embrace

"Can't breathe!"

"Sorry. But that's so tough Collette seemed so sweet."

"I know that is what makes it so hard."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"Did he tell you not to tell?"

"No he really didn't say anything."

"Well somebody should tell her."

"Ok you can."

"Why me?"

"Because you just said she needs the truth."

"Well she does."

"Yes she does but I don't know how that should happen. Plus I think you are a little quick to jump the gun."

"Why is that?"

"Well you are in a vulnerable state. I mean you did just come out tonight."

"You butt!" Reba screamed as she whacked her youngest with her purse as Jake laughed loudly


	8. Chapter 8

The next day life continued as usual at the institution after the banquet. Jake spent the day roaming the halls checking up with patients and leading them from place to place. Much to his dismay Sitcom was still nowhere to be found and Gloria remained quiet in her room. It wasn't until later in the afternoon when Jake was lost in his thoughts helping cleaning the dishes after lunch that someone tapped him on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. To his disgust it was Audrey.

"Hey" Audrey said boredly smacking her gum

"Hey" Jake said flatly trying not to make eye contact with her

"So listen you're not going to tell anyone what you saw yesterday."

"Oh am I?"

"Seriously its no big deal."

Jake felt a flare of rage as his eye's shot to hers "It is a big deal! Its adultery!"

"Oh look whose high and mighty."

"Its not a pride thing you are betraying people."

"Oh my god shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"This is my job that is on the line."

"All of our jobs are. Why should I help you?"

"Because I can make it worth your while." Audrey said tracing circles on the young man's chest

"Listen I'm obviously not going to tell anyone but it isn't for a little slut like you." Jake said smacking her hand away

"What crawled up your ass!?"

"I'm dealing with a lot of shit! I will stay out of your way and you stay out of mine like we have always done."

"Ok fine." The woman remained in her spot staring off into space

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh yeah you need to talk to TV girl."

"What? Sitcom? Is she out of the infirmary?"

"Yeah but she won't cooperate with the other nurses so we were wondering if you would talk to her. Seeing you are all…close." Audrey said as she examined Jake closely

"Is she hurt?"

"Uh I don't know that's you're supposed to find out." Audrey said rolling her eyes

"Jesus Christ." Jake said as he handed the pot he was holding to one the kitchen staffers and tearing off his apron. It was never in his nature to want to hit a woman but Audrey's lack of empathy and the way she would refer to Sitcom as "TV girl" drove Jake to the brink of exploding. Before his emotions could take over he left Audrey's company and without thinking headed towards Sitcoms dorm room. In what felt like a matter of seconds Jake was standing in the doorway of Sitcom's room, his heart plummeted when he found the room empty.

"Hey man you looking for Sitcom?" Mike said as he sauntered up to his friend

"Yeah you know where she is?" Jake asked hastily

"The nurses and Dr.B just took her to the first examine room."

"Thanks man." Jake said as his legs carried him quickly through the echoing hallway. Flashes of Sitcom's sweet smile crossed through Jake's mind, as always when her situation would strike fear in his pounding heart. Once again he found himself standing in a doorway desperate to see his dear friend.

Sitcom was sitting on the exam table with a sullen look on her face surrounded by nurses scribbling like mad on clipboards as Dr. Burgundy was trying to communicate with her.

"Now Sitcom I can not help you if you don't talk." Dr. Burgundy said sternly yet softly as he stared down the mousy woman in front of him. Not even a squeak exited Sitcom's lips as she remained still.

"What is it dear? Are you hurting? Did you have a memory?" Dr. Burgundy probed. It was obvious this discussion had been going on for sometime as the frustration became more evident on the faces of the nurses and doctor. "Did you get in a tiff with a fellow patient? Did someone scare you? Did one of your fucking shows get cancelled?" the doctor's voice rose just slightly with every question

"Sitcom maybe we should get you some food." A nurse piped in before the doctor could get anymore disgruntled "I'm sure you are hungry."

Despite the nurses sweet disposition Sitcom was like stone as her large brown eyes darted from one face to another

"Come on Sitcom this is the fourth day you haven't eaten or even made a peep." The nurse continued

"Except for when she's thrashing around." Another nurse said somewhere from the corner of the room.

"Maybe we should just knock her out again." Dr. Burgundy sighed as her rubbed his eyes

"I don't think we can. We have already been giving her large enough doses as it is and its obviously taking a toll." An orderly said staring at his notes. The doctor looked as though he was about to say more when his eyes feel upon the teenager still lingering in the doorway.

"Ah good you are here." Dr. Burgundy said motioning Jake over to him "We have been having some trouble with Sitcom lately. She is unresponsive and uncooperative so with a last resort I'm hoping you could get some sense into her."

Jake glanced up to the doctor not really taking in his words as he inched closer to his friend. "Hey there." Jake said sweetly "What's going on?" Sitcom stared up at Jake not moving an inch. Jake slowly took her small hands into his hoping to break through the stoic wall she was building up.

"Uuuh" Sitcom breathed, everyone perked up in the room. It was the first sound she made in a few days as Jake took a daring chance and began to stroke her hair.

"Ignore them Sitcom it's me. Right now lets pretend it's just you and me." Jake murmured ignoring the glare he knew he was getting from the doctor Sitcom shifted slightly her eyes beginning to tear up still darting every which way. "Its ok just talk to me. Just you and me." A small hiccup exited the girls lips as tears began to fall and her eyes still not looking at Jake. His heart pained with each salty tear that fell onto her lap, gently he pulled the weeping girl into a hug. "Come and knock my door….we've been waiting for you…were the kisses are hers and hers and his…..threes company too." Even Jake's sweet song that would always ease Sitcom's tensions had no effect. He pulled her closer into his embrace in hopes she would feel every once of his love and adoration. Sitcom then pulled her head up blinking up at Jake, then she took the room by surprise by lightly pushing Jake out of the embrace. Easing off the table she turned to the nurse beside and said just above a whisper "food channel." The nurse smiled sweetly and led Sitcom out of the room. Silence was all that remained in Sitcoms absence. After a few beats the medical staff filed out of the room busy with other duties, Jake was about to follow them out when the doctor lightly pulled on Jakes arm to stay.

"Thank you for your help today. I'm sure she will be fine in a few days." The doctor said calmly

"Yes I think she will be fine." Jake said in an eased tone

"Though I am a little concerned with the time you spent with her."

"Pardon."

"Well it is common for a young man like yourself to develop an attraction to a patient of the female sex."

"Excuse me?"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I am not romantically involved with Sitcom."

"Even if you are not romantically attractive it is also not allowed to create a close bond with the patients. It is unethical for the patients treatments not to mention you will be gone in just a few short months."

"So I'm not allowed to become close with the patients."

"Yes."

"But other staff members Im fine right?"

The doctor paused as a cold glare crossed his face but soon masked by his usual stoic expression "I understand our last encounter was rather awkward."

"I guess that would be the word."

"But I feel that is a little incident we need to put behind us."

"Why?"

"Because my private matters are none of your concern. Do not fret your job is not in jeopardy. Despite what I feel is a cross between boundaries your kinship with Sitcom have done wonders for her recovery. She is one of our toughest cases."

"Ah."

"Though I do hope you understand that I did not fire you as I should because in all honesty I feel I need to keep an eye on you."

"How odd. I didn't quit as much as I would of liked too for that very reason." With Jakes response the doctor remained frozen, it was obvious the comment had caught him very much off guard. "I'm late I'm assisting group therapy, today we use puppets." Jake said coolly as he turned to the door.

"Mr. Hart I do believe you should tread more wisely." Dr. Burgundy said coolly as once more Jake turned back from walking out the door

"Isn't that advice you should be taking."

"I'm sorry."

"Wouldn't the board of mental health find it unethical to be sleeping with your staff when married?"

"Yes they would." The doctor said as he stepped up to Jake closing in on the young man "But whom would they believe? A world-renowned doctor or a teenager that has worked here barely over a month. Also if they do believe you I have how do you say friends that are willing to help me in any situation."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Simply stating facts. The fact is I am a very powerful man."

"I don't fear you. I don't even respect you. But I understand the situation…for now."

"Well then at least we know where we stand. I believe you are late for puppets."

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't until later that evening when Jake was cleaning that he was able to reconnect with Sitcom. He was mopping the hallway when his eyes fell upon that familiar soft glow in Sitcom's room. Once more he eased up to the threshold and lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey its Jake. Can I come in?" Jake asked timidly

"Yes." A small voice answered softly

"Hey." Jake said with a big smile, he couldn't help it seeing Sitcom sitting on her bed with her portable TV illuminating the room from her lap. The boy walked to the bed and found his place perched on the side of his mousy haired friend. "Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry about today, I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I promise I was only trying to help."

Sitcom stared at him for a moment; she then inched closer to him placing the TV on her knee so both could see the small screen. Jake then shifted slightly to get more comfortable as she handed him a cracker she stole from the dining hall. The two smiled as the tension disappeared and friendship remained intact.

"Hey do you know if Gloria is alright? She has been so quiet these past few days." Jake asked to a drowsy Sitcom whos head rested on his shoulder

"Hiatus."

"She needs rest?"

"Yes."

"What did you do to her woman?"

"Wipeout." Sitcom said with a giggle

"Maybe we should get her something. Or make her something."

"mmm soaps."

"What?"

"Days of our lives."

"Oh yeah she mentioned you both liking soap opera's"

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Should we create a soap opera for her."

"Yes!"

"Ok" Jake said with a chuckle

Once again Jake tucked Sitcom into bed placing her precious gadget onto her nightstand. With a small smile she patted his arm before he left leaving warmth in his heart that kept a smile on his face for the rest of the night. As he slipped out of Sitcoms room Jake smiled to himself, he then grabbed the cleaning supplies ready to wheel them to the storage room when something caught his eye. A dark shadow on the other end of the hall moved ever so slightly. Jake stared intently trying to figure out if he really noticed something or it was just a figment of his imagination. Timidly the teenager began to walk to the storage room thankfully only a few doors down but once more the shadow moved and Jake stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello?" Jake called out

No answer

"Hello?"

No answer

"Do you need help to your room?" It wasn't uncommon for the cleaning crew to find a confused patient meandering the halls in the dead of night. There were a few they allowed to walk around for a while just as long as they didn't bother anyone or get in the way. But this time the situation felt completely different. The shadow paused as if in question what to do next. It took Jake a moment to realize the shadow was coming from a someone standing near the corner, just out of sight. Slowly it grew slightly more in size as the figure began to take a few steps towards Jake but then suddenly it paused and vanished. The teenager was ready to chase the figure when a sob pricked at his ears. Jake turned to listen closely to the small sobs floating down the hall. His heart ached when he realized the sobs were coming form Gloria's room. Despite the figure in the back of his mind Jake immediately found himself at Gloria's door, knocking lightly.

"Gloria?"

"What? No."

"Gloria?"

"Please no more medication."

"Gloria its me Jake. Are you ok?" Slowly the boy opened the door, it was hard to really see much but his eyes immediately fell upon Gloria's small body curled up in a ball underneath the sheets, her hands covering her face and her long white hair illuminated by the moonlight. From the sound of Jake's voice Gloria dropped her hands and lifted her head.

"Jake?"

"Yeah its just me Jake." The teenager sat on the bed taking the woman's frail hand into his "Whats wrong?"

"What are you doing here at night my boy?"

"I clean at night remember?"

"Of course"

"What is wrong."

"Daniel."

"What?"

"Daniel he visited me. He hasn't in a long time."

"The man in the blue suite."

"Yes him. He spoke one of those messages that usually make no sense but now I know….now I finally know." Gloria's voice was calm yet cold, the usually motherly tone wasn't gone but wavering and it terrified Jake.

"What is the message?"

"He knows the truth. He knows what I always suspected."

"What?"

"He isn't a good man."

"Who?"

"He knows you are on to him and he will find a way Jake he will find a way to hurt you in the worst way."

"Who?...Gloria are you talking about Dr.B?"

"Hes not a good man. She dosnt deserve what he does to her."

"Who?"

There was a long pause, it wasn't until she let go that Jake realized the old woman was clutching onto his shirt. Gloria took a deep breath looking around, wiping her eyes she sat up.

"Oh Jake I am so sorry. You had to walk in on me on one of my fits."

"That's ok. Who is in danger?"

"Sorry what dear?"

"You said Dr.B wasn't a good man and some woman dosnt deserve what he does to her."

"Oh darling don't take that to heart. I don't always know what I am saying, they have me on a new drug and for some odd reason my crazy drugs have side effects that make me more crazy."

"You don't have to lie."

"I want to go to bed."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know dear but I am tired."

"I'm sorry."

"Please dear you are fine. I will see you tomorrow."

Jake was wanted to protest but he could tell Gloria was done speaking for the night; he slipped out quietly feeling heaviness in his heart. Before he left he made a point to check in on Sitcom who was sound asleep in her bed, he did take a brisk walk to check for any figures as he still debated what he saw was reality. With a reeling mind and a heavy heart Jake Hart ended the strangest night of work he had ever experienced.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Jake was haunted by dreams of dark figures in never ending hallways as Glories words echoed all around him _"He will hurt you in the worst way possible." _He whipped around searching for the old woman but only her words were to be found. Jake slowly walked down the hall as he felt a cold sweat beginning to perspire on the back of his neck. _"He knows you are on to him and he will find a way." _The teenager looked around as his hazel eyes grew large darting every which way. _"He knows the truth…He will hurt you in the worst way." _It was as if the woman was right beside him, her words growing louder with every step he took down the dark hallway. Suddenly the figure appeared right before him just inches from him face.

"What do you want?" Jake said unable to hide the shakiness in his voice

The figure remained silent as it toward over Jake its ragged breaths blowing onto the teenagers face. The breath had a stench that wafted into his nostrils and made his stomach turn. The stench was powerful, it was putrid, it made every hair stand on end. Jake's mind was spinning with fear and trying to understand what was making him so sick until he came to a bone chilling realization. He could smell blood on the figures breath. But who's blood was it?

"What do you want?" Jake asked once more

The figure vanished and for a moment Jake thought he was safe until once again he felt the blood stenched breath but on the back of his neck. Suddenly an icy hand gripped the boy's shoulder and Jake couldn't move a muscle. The moment the icy grip took hold it was if all the air disappeared, the figure leaned close to the boys ear and between staggered breaths it whispered "First the old woman, next the girl and for dessert…the redhead? Then the father…his wife….the blond, the husband, the little girl…the singer….I want their screams...I want them all and…you to watch." Once again Gloria's words encircled him _"He will find a way to hurt you in the worst way possible." _ With that Jake broke into a sprint his lungs already on fire from his desperate attempt to breath as his screams falling from his lips.

Jakes eyes sprung open, he looked about frantically only to find he was in his room. He was drenched in sweat as he fought off sobs, tears streaming down his face. Desperately he tried to catch his breath but her knew he had to allow the sobs to wear out. Suddenly his stomach turned violently and just in the nick of time he grabbed his wastebasket beside his bed and vomited. Within a minute from when he was sick Jake whipped around to see his mother swing open his door.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Reba exclaimed as she turned on the light and ran to her son's bedside

"Gahhh" was all Jake could let out

"What's wrong? What happened?" Reba asked as she pulled her son into her arms "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Oh honey you puked."

"Gah"

What happened?"

"It was horrible…was in the hallway…then that icy cold breathe on my neck!"

"It was just a dream."

"It was horrible!"

"I know honey I came over when I heard you scream. Oh my poor boy."

"He was going to get everyone! Everyone! He was going to get you!"

"No he won't. You are safe now."

"No! No! Hes a monster!"

"Jake breathe! You need to breathe baby its going to be ok."

"It was horrible!"

"I know baby I know" Reba said almost near tears herself as she cradled her distraught son. Jake was still somewhat screaming when he spoke and his sobs taking up every ounce of his lungs.

"Oh god mom I couldn't live with myself if I let him hurt you."

"Shhhhhh no one is going to hurt me or you."

"I couldn't live with it at all if he hurt my family and he knows it."

"Shhhh Jake we are all safe." Reba rubbed her sons back "Oh honey you are soaking….oh honey you are shaking. Jake honey look at me!" With one look into her sons eyes she couldn't but let a few tears fall, never in a lifetime had Reba ever seen such fear in her son's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. "

'There is nothing to be sorry for. I will be right back" Reba said before she ran out of the room only to return with a phone in her hand. Perching herself onto the bed she pulled Jake into her arms and dialed a number on the phone.

"Brock its Reba. I know its late but you need to come over it's Jake….I think he will be you just need to come over…no don't call 911 just yet….no just you… we can notify the family later if we need to…ok see you soon." Reba hung up the phone and continued to sooth her child

Even though Jakes screams had subsided the tears were never ending. It was as if every stress from trying to understand sitcom to the doctor's piercing eyes to his family not understanding all hit him that very night. In a matter of five minutes both Reba and Jake heard the front door being opened.

"Hello!" Brocks voice shouted throughout the house, before anyone could respond heavy footsteps were heard running to Jake's room. Brock appeared in the doorway with a terrified look on his face.

"Thank god you're here." Reba sighed

"What happened?" Brock asked as he sat down on the bed

"Hes inconsolable Brock. He just woke up screaming about a guy in a hallway and how hes going to kill the family. He stopped screaming but hes been like this for a while."

"Good god. Im glad you called."

"Thanks for coming."

"Hey Bud." Brock said as he turned his son to look at him "Its ok. No one is going to get hurt."

Jake said nothing as he continued to let the sobs come out. Once again words began to tumble out "Dad. Dad you got to help me."

"Of course I'm right here son."

"We can't let anyone hurt the family."

"You know I would never let that happen."

"Please please…"

"We can take care of the family once you calm down. Will you please calm down? For the family you need to calm down."

"Ok. Just don't leave."

"I'm here son I won't leave."

Jake paused for a few beats as finally his sobs began to subside. The teenager closed his eyes for a moment as he eased back into reality. Slowly he pulled out from his mother's embrace and sat up completely. With trembling legs the teenager stood grabbed the wastebasket and headed to the bathroom to vomit one last time. Once he had finished spilling out what was left in his stomach and have had washed out the basket he looked up to see his parents standing at the doorway. His mother's large blue eyes were framed with tears of concern and deep lines of worry were etched on to his father's face. Despite the situation it was sweet to see both his parents so calm in one another's presence not bothering to bicker, both standing side by side in the life long job they share; being parents.

"I'm so sorry." Jake said quietly staring up at the two people in the world that love him the most

"Please don't apologize darlin'." Reba said with a sniff

"But I woke you both up and Dad had to run over here in the middle of the night." Jake responded feeling slightly embarrassed

"That's what I'm here for son. Im your father its my job." Brock said sternly

"We will love and take care of you no matter what." Reba added

"I know but thank you." Jake said as he began to wash out his mouth in the sink

"What do you think brought this on?" Reba asked as she stood behind her son stroking his back, staring at him through the mirror

"I don't know." Jake said flatly as he looked at his mother through the reflection

"You don't have to hide anything Jake" Brock said leaning against the door frame

"I know."

"Son we worry about you."

"You don't need to."

"Oh I think we do. You barely speak to us. I know you are happy working at the mental home but we worry that maybe the only place you are happy. "

"What? What do you mean?" The teenager was taken by surprise by the comment from his father. Jake looked over meeting his father's gaze as he felt his mother wrap her arms around him.

"What I'm trying to say is that most boys your age are having the time of their lives being with friends, dating girls, driven around and chasing skirts. Though you work your tale off then come home and hide in your room. You have been doing that same damn thing for a few years now and we worry." Brock said staring into his sons eyes "Jake you have shut down and we don't want to lose you." From the last comment Reba let out a sob, Jake turned to pull his mother into an embrace all the while not breaking contact with his father.

"What I'm trying to say is that there is nothing wrong with asking for help from us." Brock continued, "We love you son."

" I love you too." Jake said quietly, unsure what to make of all what his parents were saying.

"You know you can tell us honey." Reba said looking up at her son "You can tell us if you are hurting. Baby there is no need to feel embarrassed."

"I have no reason to be hurt." Jake responded slightly confused

"There doesn't always have to be." Brock said in a softer tone "I have an amazing life but I still deal with depression. You know son…depression is hereditary."

Silence filled the bathroom as the three stared at each other. Jake remained frozen hugging his mother e his eyes darted from one parent to another. Reba sniffled as she stroked her sons hair.

"Jake." Brock said slowly with all serious in every word he spoke "Do you think you maybe depressed?"

"It's ok. You can tell us." Reba murmured

"Well I…I don't know…I mean I'm not really sure on what I feel." Jake stammered "I'm sorry but it's the best answer I can give you right now."

Reba opened her mouth to protest but Brock stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand son. But you need to understand you have a whole family you are shutting out." Brock said calmly

"I promise that is never what I meant to do." Jake said with tears in his eyes

"I know." Brock said as he pulled his son and ex-wife into a hug "I love you and family more then life. I can't stand to lose you."

The three Hart's held each other as they allowed to themselves to weep unapologetically, Brock stayed on the couch just in case anymore dreams occurred. After some convincing Reba kissed her son goodnight and headed to her room to get a little bit of sleep before morning. But Jake spent a few hours staring at his ceiling in shock that his parents had noticed what he thought he hid so well. That night Jake Hart vowed to make his life better and after that make it his mission to help other's that had ever felt the same way before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next day Jake awoke feeling like he had just risen from the dead. He groaned when he rolled over to see his digital clock's glowing green numbers reading 12:45pm. His body felt as if it had just ran a fifty-mile race up hill. If it wasn't for his hunger Jake would have stayed in bed all day. Slowly the boy sauntered out of his room running a hand through his disheveled locks. He was about to descened to the living room when he stopped dead in his tracks. Jake noticed almost every member of his family was sitting in the living room; it only took a moment for him to realize it was another of his mother's infamous "family meeting."

"I'm just saying I have never seen him like that." Reba said with a sigh perched on the arm of the couch

"I don't get it mom one bad dream and you think he's seriously depressed?" Cheyenne said quizzically seated next to her mother on the couch

"It wasn't just some bad dream Cheyenne." Brock said seated in the chair nearest the front door "It took some convincing to get him back to reality, I have never seen anyone so terrified and he stopped screaming before I got there. But the sick thing is he has been shutting down from us long before last night. He used to be a talkative funny kid but after time he just disappeared."

"That's true.' Van said sternly "We used to hang out all the time then we just stopped. Its my fault I should of tried harder to reach out to him."

"No It's my fault. As a person who has battled addiction I should have noticed another soul in need." Cheyenne said solemnly

"Oh poor Jokey. You know when I was a little girl I had a pig that was depressed." Barbra Jean piped in seated next to Cheyenne "His name was St. John, but whenever I rubbed his belly he perked right up. Heeeyyyy maybe we should do that for Jake."

"We are going to rub his belly?" Van asked looking confused then turning to his wife as his face changed from confusion to hurt "I always want my tummy to be rubbed but you never do that for me."

"Van that would be dumb to rub your belly." Cheyenne retorted

"But everyone rubbed yours."

"When I was pregnant."

"Uh yeah."

"Ok Van I will rub your belly. I will rub your belly once you squeeze a watermelon past your hips."

"Why are you always so mean!?"

"Because you…"

"Hey! Hey!" Reba interrupted "Will you two cut it out! Lord you are just as annoying bickering on the couch as when you are playing tongue hockey on the couch."

"That was fun." Van said with a sheepish smile that quickly disappeared once he noticed his mother in law's death glare

"All the dumb arguments aside, we need to show Jake he has a support system." Reba continued

"Well maybe we should ask him to go out and hang with us." Van said

"A family outing that's a great idea." Reba chirped

"Oh we could take him to a pig petting zoo!" Barbra Jean piped in

"No!" The group shouted


	11. Chapter 11

Jake wanted to head down the stairs and end the conversation but he remained perched on the steps, hidden from, with tears in his eyes.

"Ok so what kind of family outing should we do?" Reba asked, "That does not involve petting pigs!"

"Party pooper!" Barbra Jean pouted

"Well what is Jake into? We should probably do an activity he likes." Cheyenne pointed out

'Very good point sweetie." Brock said

A long pause occurred as the group tried to think of a fun activity to do for the young man they barely knew.

"Why not basketball, he really liked that." Van offered

"He stunk at basketball and football….and soccer for that matter." Cheyenne retorted

"Not in a wheelchair." Van said

"What about cooking, or cleaning, oh or folding laundry." Barbra Jean added

"Dang it Barbra Jean we need to be planning him a fun day not my day. " Reba exclaimed

"Lets face it mom we don't really know what he likes." Cheyenne said patting her mother on the leg

"I guess your right." Reba said a little defeated "He's grown up. He's no longer that little boy that wants to eat hot dogs in the bathroom." Her voice began to catch at the end of her sentence.

"Wait mom don't cry! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Lets call Kyra she is the one that talks to him the most and spent the most time together when she lived here. Mom you call her, then we can regroup."

"Great idea Cheyenne. Lets meet up later Jake ought to be up soon." Brock said as he eased out of the chair. Along with Brock the group began to shuffle about, most of them heading to the kitchen for another of Reba's home cooked meals. Jake was about to stand and finish his trek down the stairs when he heard his parents talking softly.

""I'll be there in a sec babe!" Brock called to Barbra Jean who then closed the front door. A pause hovered for a moment until Brock continued to say. "Reba don't cry. It's all right."

"How can you say that?" Reba wept "I barely know my son. I can barely protect my own son!"

"Shhhh Reba don't think for a minute last night was your fault."

"But he hurts Brock and I don't know how to take care of him."

"We will find a way."

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Hey do you remember what you said when we first found out you were pregnant with Jake and we were so scared about trying to support a third child? Do you remember what you said?"

"Touch me ever again and I will put you in the ground?"

"No. Before that."

"I refuse to mate with an orange manatee ever again?"

"After that."

"I don't know!"

"You said that this family is full of survivors and if this child was so set on being conceived even when everyone told us it was all over then obviously this kid is a survivor too."

"I said that?"

"Yeah you did."

"Well that doesn't count I was high on anger and hormones!"

"Reba."

"What?"

"You know its true."

"I know, but it doesn't make me any less scared. If you lose my boy then I…I just couldn't….I…"

"I know." Brock said softly. Jake peered around the corner see his father pull his sobbing mother into his arms. The redhead only wept for a short while until her breathing began to even out. Just then Barbra Jean burst back through the door just as Brock and Reba pulled apart from their embrace.

"Hey guys I forgot…" Barbra Jean caught sight of her friend in tears "Oh Reba!" the blond the tackled red head onto the couch yelling, "Everything is going to be all right! Your best friend is here!"

"Get off me!" Reba exclaimed

With that Jake finally made his entrance by walking down the stairs to the end of the couch saying "Barbra Jean why are you always on top of my mother on the couch?"

"Jake!" the two women exclaimed as Reba shoved the large blond off her leaping from the couch and pulling her son into her arms

"How are you sweetie? Did you get any rest? Anymore bad dreams?" Reba asked as she crushed the teen in her embrace

"Can't breathe." Jake wheezed

"Sorry sweetie but how was your sleep?"

"Mom you've been crying."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Honestly its no big…"

"Mom. Just don't ok." Jake took his mothers hand and sat with her on the couch "I don't like lies. You were crying because of me, because of last night weren't you."

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry I scared you last night."

"Its ok."

"No not really."

"We need to talk about what is going on with you."

"I know."

"There is no way around it."

"I know."

"Because in this family we face our problems! Head on!"

"Mom I know. Its because you made us strong that way. You want to hear a quick game plan?"

Before Reba could respond he could sense his father and Barbra Jean sitting in the chair leaning in to hear what he has to say along with the rest of the family leaning in from the kitchen.

"What's the game plan?" Van asked rather loudly that was quickly shushed by the entire household.

"Well its only a game plan for this week." Jake said not taking his eyes off his mother "Im going to call the institute and see if I can get a few days off I need rest. Second Im going church I need guidance and third….well third I will have to keep to myself I have to do that on my own."

"What's third?"

"Third I have to get rid of a different game plan I had in mind. That might take longer then this week."

Before anyone could respond Jake got up and phoned the institution, to his surprise getting time off was very easy and many of the nurses were surprised he had not done that before. He then grabbed a toast that had just popped out of the toaster and headed back upstairs to shower. The next few days were full of laughter and relaxation with the family. Many movies were watched and many more skype dates occurred with Kyra, though Jake could sense that even though the family was pleased with their bonding time with the teenager they still had something else in mind. It wasn't until his last day off that Jake got to find out what his family was planning all along. Jake and Van had been out most of the day watching the local high school football game. When the two began to approach the house Van began to act rather strange.

"So yes Jake that was really fun!" Van began to yell

"Van why are you yelling?" Jake asked suspiciously

"What!? I am not yelling its not like I am trying to warn anyone that we are now ten feet from the door!"

"Van stop yelling.."

"Eight feet from the door!"

"Mom hates it when we disrupt the neighbors and…"

"Six feet from the door!"

"Van shut up!"

"Five feet from the door and kind of angry!"

Jake broke into the sprint past the large former football player only to pause at the door with his hand on the doorknob.

"Van?"

"What?"

"There is a party inside for me isn't there?"

"Yes."

"The one I begged you to make sure they not throw."

"Yes."

"Great job at trying to stop them."

"Have you ever met your mom and sister angry?"

"Good point."

The two entered to see the living room was covered in streamers and balloons, a large banner in glittery letters saying "We love you Jake!" spread across the kitchen window. Set behind the couch was a large cake splaying a picture of Jake as a young boy in an old fashioned picture dressed as an outlaw holding a gun. The strong smell of hotdogs wafted from the kitchen making the teenager's mouth water.

"There he is!" Barbra Jean squealed as she ran over to Jake throwing her arms around him. "Surprise! Aint it great? Unbenounced to your mother I took over the decorating but don't you love it much more pizzazz!"

"Yeah uh pizzazz that's what I was thinking."

Just then Reba entered from the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her son "I promise I had this decorated more tasteful until Barbra Jean puked moron all over the place" she whispered in her ear. Van and Cheyenne joined in the hug with large smiles on their faces.

"What is all this for." Jake asked in disbelief looking at the room in disbelief

"We wanted to show you how much we love you. Being your beautiful sister I decided to throw you this party." Cheyenne said proudly

"Hey hey the man of the hour is here!" Brock said proudly as he entered from the front door "just when our guests have arrived!"

"Guests?" Jake asked timidly

"We wanted to bring in everyone that is important in your life." Reba said with a big smile

Jake's heart warmed when he noticed Mike enter the house fallowed by Collette. The two had large smiles on their faces as they carried chips and soda in their arms.

"Whats up man?" Mike said beaming

"Thanks so much coming man." Jake exclaimed "Both of you!"

"It is our pleasure Mr. Hart" Colette said sweetly as Reba and Barbra Jean helped take the food to the kitchen

"Dude nice digs." Mike exclaimed looking about

"Yes you have a lovely home Reba." Collette said walking over to the redhead

"Oh thank you so much." Reba responded sweetly

The group began to settle into the living room with food in hand. Everyone had someone to talk to enjoying the comfort of company. It had been an hour or so since the party had started when Collette received a text.

"Oh good hes here!" Collette exclaimed

"Who?" Jake asked happily

"My husband!"

"What?"

"Oh good just tell him to walk on in." Reba said cheerily from the kitchen

Jake whipped around to see a perfectly polished, black crocodile shoe step in from behind the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The teenager's stomach turned as he watched the doctor slither into his home.

"Darling you found us." Collette exclaimed running over to her husband and wrapping her arms around him

""Yes but sadly my visit will be brief. Some of the patients are being rather um…difficult." The doctor responded flatly

"Well we are happy that you did come. Hopefully you have enough time to enjoy a slice of cake." Reba responded cheerfully as she sauntered to the couch. The doctor glanced up to the redhead and a strange expression flashed across his face. Jake had seen him make the same expression around his mother during the banquet but he couldn't figure out what the mysterious man was involuntarily portraying. The tall man eased out of his wife's embrace and took a few steps towards Reba.

"That is very kind of you but I shouldn't." The Doctor responded in a sweeter tone

"Oh nonsense you are our guest and you have not lived until you have tried one of Barbra Jean's cakes." Reba responded

"You like my cakes!? Thank you Reba!" Barbra Jean exclaimed from the kitchen

"Don't look into it!" Reba retorted

"To late I love you!" The blonde shot back

"Anyways its chocolate with white icing Jakes favorite." Reba said as she walked over to the cake to cut the newest guest a piece coincidentally right beside the doctor. It wasn't until the tall man leaned in ever so slightly to take in a whiff of the red heads locks that Jake realized how blatantly his new enemy was lusting over his mother. As much as the teenager wanted to ignore it, the fact of the matter is that Reba Hart was a very attractive woman. Being her son Jake had grown somewhat accustomed to men pining over his mother and watching her be completely oblivious of their advances. Jake was debating whether or not to warn his mother of the doctor's advances when Collette finally spoke up.

"Emile didn't you have a gift for Mr. Hart?" Collette said sweetly as she found her place back on the couch

"Oh how rude of me! I step right in for cake and almost completely ignore the man of the hour." The Doctor said with an odd grin walking over to Jake and placing a hand on to the boy's shoulder. Usually the boy could respond but at that moment no words could come out.

"Oh don't look so sullen my boy. " The Doctor continued "There is no shame in needing time for yourself. You are one of my most diligent employees you deserve it."

"Thank you." Jake said flatly

"So as a token of my gratitude I bring you a gift." Dr. Burgundy then reached into his coat pocket and revealed a narrow black box. Being in the Doctor's style it was shined to perfection. Jake examined the box for a moment then with a slight tremble in his hand he opened it to reveal an equally perfectly shined black ballpoint pen.

"Oh that is lovely! Thank you Dr. Burgundy." Reba sighed admiring her son's gift

"Isn't it!" Collette exclaimed "If our very own Mr. Hart is going to be a big name in the psychological field he better have a pen to match it."

"True very true!" Reba said with a chuckle

"Oh look its engraved." Cheyenne said surprising the room by appearing behind her brother. Jake looked down to see on the inside of the box lid, engraved in elegant cursive writing it read; "_He who is not a good servant will not be a good master.__ ~ Plato" _

The boys eyes slowly looked up to the piercing blue eyes boring into him. The Doctor said nothing yet his half smile said it all. A simple pen with a simple quote had become a warning if not a threat. As if two animals in the wild kingdom this pen was the older gentleman's way of claiming his territory. For a moment in time it was no longer a communication between a boss and employee it was a communication between an alpha and the runt of the pack.

" Mr. Hart I hope I didn't cross a line placing a religious undertone with the quote. But I have heard your family is of the Christian faith and I felt it suitable for a young man at this stage in life to not lose sight _of his place_ with God." The Doctor said once again his words dripping with venom.

"Not at all!" Reba said pulling the gift out of her eerily still son's hand "It is so kind of you to honor what we highly value in this family. I will just place this beautiful gift over in the kitchen so we don't get any cake on it, Thank you Dr. Burgundy."

"Yes thank you. That is very kind of you." Jake said quietly

"It is my pleasure." The Doctor said his eyes not breaking his stare though his smile growing. Jake mumbled a quick excuse to leave the living room as he headed to the bathroom his rage burning inside him. The tall brunette stormed into his bathroom as a low growl buzzed at the back of his throat. Slapping his hands on the sinks counter he glared at the half crazed boy in the mirror, his hazel eyes glistening with tears of frustration. "That dick! THAT DICK!" Jake hissed in a whisper to himself "Who does that!? Just barging into my home humiliating me! God damn that dick! Perv! Looking at mom like that! Ugh he so…so….THAT DICK! I'm snapping that pen in half after I snap his neck in half! That God damn….AGH!" After a few moments of whispering profanities the mirror Jake remembered the party downstairs that his family had so sweetly put together just because they loved him. Once again he addressed the boy in the mirror this time taking a few deep breaths "Ok game plan Hart. We are going to go back downstairs and let it be chill for the family. We are going to put up with _him_ and put on a happy face. Then we going to figure this fucker out because I am so sick of this! But we are playing it cool ok? Ok great." Just someone lightly knocked on the door "Dude hurry up I got to take a number two!" Van hollered.

The rest of the party ran by smoothly though Jake watched his enemy closely. He took note of how little he paid attention to his doting wife, how even Reba took refuge in sitting closer to Brock in order to avoid the Doctors advances and how even a usually friendly Van seemed aloof to their guest. Thankfully Dr. Burgundy stuck to his word by leaving shortly after cake and a few drinks were consumed. Collette excused herself shortly after looking slightly defeated; Jake guessed that the usually bubbly French madam had reached her limit of alienation from her husband during the day. Being the always-helpful type Mike helped his friend clean up the living room and even clean most of the dishes despite Reba's arguments.

The two boys stood at the kitchen sink in comfortable silence as Jake scrubbed the dishes and Mike dried.

"Its kind of weird." Mike said under his breath

"What?" Jake asked his curiosity peaked

"I shouldn't say I don't want to sound like a perv."

"What's going on?"

"Well I just kind of noticed how weird Dr. B was around your mom at the party."

"Oh yeah. What do you think?"

"I don't know man I really shouldn't say anything. This is your party."

"Dude the party is over and it was kinda against my will."

"True. Listen I'm going to say something about Dr. B but I cant have you talk about it to anyone else at work. I can't lose this job man."

"I understand."

"My morals would have me drop this job but it's the only one that can pay the bills and trust me man they are easy to drown in."

"I get that."

"Seriously man you have to promise this job is my bread and butter."

"I promise. You know I do." Jake said a bit more timidly, Mike was a true blue surfer dude dropped in the middle of Texas. He was a man that was constantly calm in any situation so it took the teenager by surprise to see his friend in such a serious state.

"Actually lets finish up and talk outside."

"Holy crap this serious isn't it?"

"Yeah, put on your holy robes father I got a full confession to tell you." Mike said with a smile, the two shared a laugh and finished their task shortly after. The young men walked through the living room where the rest of the family was lounging.

"There are our little worker bees!" Barbra Jean said beaming up from the couch

"Hey guys." Jake said smiling to his loved ones "Thanks so much for doing this you guys it means a lot."

"It is our pleasure honey." Reba said, perched on the couch arm next to Barbra Jean "Did you have fun?"

"I sure did." Jake said giving his mom the warmest smile he could manage

"Oh my gosh I ate way to much cake." Cheyenne said perched on the arm of the chair her husband Van was sitting in

"It was delicious." Brock said leaning back in the chair opposite his daughter and son in law

"My tummy hurts!" Van whined

"Deal with it cake pig." Jake shot back with a smirk, Van glared back as he tried to fight back a proud smile.

"Thanks for the invite Mrs. Hart and thanks for the great food uhhhh other Mrs. Hart." Mike said awkwardly

"You are so welcome Mike and thank you for being so sweet to clean up after." Reba responded with a giant smile on her face. Even though she would never admit it Jake could tell Mike was one Reba's favorites of his friends.

"Hey I'm going to walk with Mike to his bus stop and wait to see him off. That ok?" Jake asked quickly, he felt his body buzzing with curiosity.

"Of course. Have a good evening Mike." Reba said sweetly

"Great to meet you Mike!" Cheyenne said cheerfully

"Yeah later Dude." Van said drowsily as he slipped into the beginning of his sugar coma

"Come back anytime Mike. Also if you ever need a good whitening you know where to stop by." Brock said with his signature smile handing the young man a card causing for the rest of the room to groan and roll their eyes.

"Thank you Doctor." Mike responded kindly

"Toodles!" Barbra Jean exclaimed

Jake quickly lead the way out of the house feeling slightly embarrassed by his families forwardness towards his friend. The two walked in silence for a few moments just enjoying the cool evening air.

"Did you see the way he would just ignore Collette." Mike said cooley

"Yeah, its even worse because she bends over backwards for him and he doesn't even seem to care."

"Its what he expects from her."

"What?"

"Dr. B is not a man that loves women. He has loved women for what they can give but not what they are."

"Are you saying he uses women?"

"Uses, abuses and sometimes…" Mike looked off to the horizon as his face suddenly formed into a sullen glare

"He what? Hurts them?"

"Torments. But only the most helpless ones he will do that to. He will only truly hurt the worst on the ones that can't speak for themselves."

"How do you know this?"

"I have been working for the Doc for about five years now and I made the mistake of not keeping my head down. So did my brother."

The two sat down on a bus bench, thankfully it was in an obscure stop so the boy's didn't have to be concerned about to many people passing by and hearing their conversation. Jake said nothing as Mike spoke soaking in all he had to say.

"I have always been on the cleaning crew nothing else. Only once in a while do I have a partner to help me out, most of the time I do my work alone. So when I am alone usually I would have to work late into the night, which I don't mind it's a good time to think. Though the problem is that even though the institution is pretty chill at night sometimes you hear things. You know how it is some of them wake up with nightmares or just too much on their mind to deal with whatever fear they have to face. Seeing them at night, seeing what scary shit they really have to face I have learned to really respect these patients. Sometimes I don't see these people as patients I see them as soldiers."

Jake nodded feeling so relieved to hear Mike reiterate every emotion he felt while working at the institute at night.

"Kyle felt that way too. He would take his time to talk with anyone that would allow him. The patients really liked that he was super laid back with them but foot his foot down when he had to. To be honest he was a lot like you."

"Woah really?"

"Yeah was an intern like you and everything."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Kyle actually helped me get the job at the nut hut. I only worked with Kyle for not even a year, you think it would suck being in his shadow but it was cool."

"Did he clean with you?"

"Yeah that's when it all fell apart."

"What happened?"

Mike stared down at his shoes, he was still for a moment then kicked a crumpled coke can with all his might. He then leaned forward resting his head in his hand.

"I'm sorry man we don't have to talk about…" Jake said hesitantly but his words faded away as he watched his friend

"Nah its cool you need to hear this." Mike said shifted back to his relaxed state but he kept an intent gaze on Jake "this is a tough story but I think you need to hear it."

"Ok." Jake said sitting up straight, he sent a quick text to his mom saying Mike and him would be talking for a while but promised to get home before it got to late. He didn't want any distractions.

"Kyle and I worked together my first year and it was his third. Kyle was the one who introduced me to all the awesome people there like Gloria. He got along with pretty much everyone and was wicked smart. He was like your fucking twin man, he was this quiet, tall kid that knew pretty much everything in the psychological field but never showed it off. But above all he had a heart you know he wanted to help everyone. But the patient he really was cool with was this chick named Clara. She was really sweet and could do these amazing paintings. She couldn't talk because her dad was the sick bastard that would burn her throat whenever he wanted to punish her."

"Sick." Jake murmured as his mind traveled to Sitcom and her big brown eyes staring up at him in silence

"Yeah man. But Clara was awesome, she was brave. I mean yeah she would have her moments when a memory would catch her and she would flip out but you would see her the next day sitting in the activities room painting away. Kyle for some reason couldn't get enough of her. Well everyone couldn't she was warm and pretty so it made since she was kind of popular at the institution. Anyways, her and Kyle would always hang out. So sometimes when we would clean I would take over Kyle's job so he could chill with Clara. He always made sure to make it up to me by taking over my chores or covering up my weed smell from mom when I came home on the weekends. That was pretty cool and Clara always made sure to thank me too. I mentioned once around her that I thought sharks were cool and then whenever I would let them hang out I would find a shark painting in the storage room the next day.

Anyways after I few months of working Dr. B showed up and took over. I honestly can't remember who the doc before him was, all I know is that he started the institute and gave it over to Dr. B because he was getting old or something. To be honest I really liked Dr. B. It was his idea to make the place less institute, less hospital looking but it was Collette who did all the design. The funny thing is I think Collette is what Clara would be like if she could talk and her dad wasn't some sick freak. Maybe that is why the Doc really started to become interested in Clara."

"Woah what?"

"Oh yeah after a few months I noticed that Collette showed up at the institute less and less. So then Doc would show up at Clara's room more and more. To be honest at first I don't really think he was thinking anything sexual. I think he was just really fascinated at how she handled her trauma much better then people twice her age."

"How old was she?"

"I never really knew exactly I just know she was a couple years older then Kyle so best guess if she wasn't in her teens she had to be in the twenty to twenty two range. But over time the it started to get weird, Doc started to get kind of controlling of what nurses could care for Clara and always wanted to know where she was."

"And Kyle didn't like that."

"He hated it! That was his buddy maybe even his girl and some new doctor comes in and starts to take her away from him. Dude Kyle was usually pretty chill but that started to get bad man he was ball of anger. The freaky thing is the more alone time Clara spent with the Doc the more distant she became. One time Doc had her in solitary for no reason for like almost a month. Doc finally released her and let her be for a while because the patients really began to talk and I guess the nurses were rallying to start a law suit against him."

"Thank god."

"Guess so."

"Guess so?"

"To be honest it was to late, he took her youth. She was so gone from the world. No more big warm smiles, no more random hugs, no more shark pictures and the sick part no more time with Kyle. But my bro wouldn't take no for an answer. Every day he fought to make her smile or at least be in her presence for a bit. He would walk into her room every day for a month holding a rose and she would take it and just throw it on the ground."

"Why the hell would she do it?"

"She was protecting him. At first I really thought she hated them but then one day I just saw it in her eyes she hated hurting him more then anything but she didn't want the doctor to hurt him. Then one night we were cleaning and….we finally found out why she wanted to protect Kyle so much."

Silence took over as Mike glared back to the ground and Jake stared intently waiting to hear what demented memories were about become a confession.

"What happened?" Jake asked not being able to fight back his curiosity

"We were cleaning like we did every night when we started to hear some weird ass sounds. Its like some six sense that Kyle knew it was Clara. We fallowed the sound till we went to what was supposed to be a vacant room and we saw him just…using her…she looked so terrified."

"What was he doing?"

"I cant say don't make me say!"

'No I wont!"

"All I will say is that it was some sick shit. That's what he does sick shit. He cheats on his wife with dumb girls he hires, he horns on woman that are obviously off limits but he saves his sickest part about him for the poor girls that can't say a word and if they can communicate no one would believe them."

"Oh god."

"Of course Kyle jumped right into action. Its all a blur of screaming and fights, then the police then after we said everything we could the Doc pulls some strings and Kyle is thrown into prison on rape charges."

"That's horrible."

"Then Clara is sent away to god knows where. Then my worst night mare happens….two years later we get the news my brother died in the middle of a prison riot."

"Oh my god Mike I'm so sorry."

"I hate telling you this. But I see how close you and Sitcom are. When I look at Sitcom I see Clara. Then I watch that monster walking in the halls and leaning in to watch our little TV girl closely."

"You think it too huh? You think hes doing the same to Sitcom."

"Hell yeah. I vowed to myself I wouldn't let him hurt other girls but I'm failing."

"You don't have to anymore. I'm so sorry you lost your brother."

"Me too man." Mike paused for a moment until a small sly smile spread across his face "Though there is one thing I can't blame the Doc for."

"What?"

"Your mom is pretty damn hot." Mike said and burst into laughter as Jakes fist slammed into his shoulder. The two young men spent some time just talking about girls and trading cards but once in a while making plans for whatever their powerful enemy would possible have in store.


	13. Chapter 13

After the party and his talk with Mike, Jake felt a sense of peace come over him almost as if no more pain could occur. His first few days back were almost blissful. Sitcom had calmed down and was in a cheerful mood, Mike and Jake began to spend more time together outside of work and the doctor was barely sighted. One night Jake was sitting with Mike at the kitchen counter discussing video games when to their surprise Collette entered the kitchen a long with Reba.

"Hi boys!" Reba exclaimed obviously over the moon to see her quiet son making friends

"Hi Mrs. Hart" Mike said with a smile

"Hey mom. Hey Collette. What are you guys up to?"

"Reba was showing me how to eat like a country woman! I even tried a how do you say…Bull fry!" Collette exclaimed

"She didn't even flinch after I told her what it was." Reba said smiling proudly

"Right on!" Mike said rather impressed

"What are you two up to?" Reba asked as she walked over to the fridge to grab a couple of waters with her blonde friend in tow

"Just chillin after work. Hey would it be cool if Mike stayed over tonight?" Jake asked timidly

"Of course! Mike you are welcome here anytime." Reba responded cheerily

"I do love how welcoming you are." Collette said with a sigh

The two boys looked at each other trying to stifle a laugh, it took them a few weeks to realize that the French woman seemed to be very much enamored with the Texas redhead.

"Reba where is Barbra Jean?" Collette asked looking rather confused

"Oh she is home with Henry today. Do you need her brownie recipe now? I'm sorry I thought your mother wouldn't be here until next week." Reba responded handing Colette a water bottle.

"Oh no no you have the week right. No I mean how is she here with Henry I haven't seen her here all day…she does live here doesn't she?"

"What? Oh no. I can see how you would think she lives here seeing I see that giant Blond bargin' in twenty four seven. But no she lives just down the street just a couple houses down."

"Oh I don't understand."

"Do they have different living arrangements for divorces in France?"

"What?"

"I do hate to sound like such an ignoramus but I realize I have no idea how they handle divorce in other countries. Do you still have to live together when you separate?"

"Oh so you are divorced? You live on your own with the children here?"

"Oh yeah I have been living here with my kids alone here for well shoot more then ten years! Wow time goes by fast."

"Oh my word! I am so embarrassed I must have asked such stupid questions I thought you were still married." Collette exclaimed as she turned a light shade of red

"Oh no! Please don't be embarrassed it's an honest mistake. You really haven't said a word wrong. I was married for twenty years I guess I just give off that married vibe!" Reba said quickly throwing her arms around her foreign friend whom seemed to be near tears

"You were married for twenty years?"

"Yeah aint that crazy"

"Oh my how progressive of you! But how did you and Barbra Jean pull off a marriage I thought they were just beginning to pass laws in the past few years?"

"What Barbra Jean? Barbra Jean and I were never married! We were never even together!"

"What? But I thought Barbra Jean was also Jake's mother."

"Yes! Stepmother! She is married to my ex-husband Brock!'

"Brock as in a man."

"Yeah Brock and I were married for twenty years, then Brock went off and had a midlife crisis so he had an affair with Barbra Jean, then she got pregnant, so we divorced, Brock married Barbra Jean, then they moved a few doors down and I am bombarded by that giant blond every day!" Reba said quickly then paused looking a bit flustered as even her cheeks began to redden before blurting out "Would you like pie?"

"No I do not wish for pie." Collette said slowly

Jake and Mike looked down worried what exactly the French woman would say next.

"I am so sorry Collette. I never meant to lie to you." Reba said solemnly "Its just that you were saying how BJ and I were an inspiration. I'm just so sorry about all this."

"It is ok." Collette said quietly when suddenly her eyes lit up "Actually I am happy about this."

"What?" the two boys and redhead said in unison

"No ones life is perfect no? I am sorry that you had to go through the hurt of divorce and an affair but it is very clear you are a strong woman. This is a big moment because I feel as though we have reached a new level of friendship. Truth creates trust and trust is the heartbeat of a good relationship."

"Oh wow thank you that was beautiful." Reba said with a warm smile

"I actually do have to go. But I do have to say one more thing if we are agreeing on full honesty." Collette said timidly

"Of course full honesty from now on." Reba said quickly

Collette stood frozen for half a second examining the red head before her, she then took two steps forward to where she was half an inch from the woman's face. Lightly cupping Reba's cheeks she leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was brief but tender. Collette then pulled away, grabbed her purse and walked to the door as if nothing had happened. She then turned to Reba with a warm smile.

"You are an enchanting woman Reba Hart. If you ever need a friend to heal your heart I am here. If you ever need someone more for your heart I am here. Good night boys!" With that the French woman was gone leaving three shocked beings in her wake.

"Dude that was crazy!" Mike blurted out

The next day Jake sat with Sitcom in the garden as once again the mousy haired girl plucked a flower to hand to the teenage boy.

"Thanks. You are very sweet but we should probably stop stealing the flowers." Jake said quietly placing the small daisy into his breast pocket. "I haven't seen you for a while. Are you angry I took some time off?"

"No." Sitcom said looking around

"Sitcom its ok to be angry with me."

"No."

"Sitcom tell me the truth."

"Yes."

"Are you angry at me now?"

Sitcom sat still for a few minutes, her brow furrowing deep in thought until finally she looked over to Jake and a smile crept upon her face "No." She said sweetly and surprised Jake by giving him a warm hug.

"Oh thank you! I'm happy to hear you aren't angry as well."

"Food Channel"

"Hungry already? Well I'm sorry sweetie but lunch isn't for another hour."

Sitcom slumped down slightly making a face, as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Jake's heart broke for the girl as he watched her.

"I will tell you what. How about you go back to your room for a second while I go and get some muffins from my bag. That ok with you?"

Sitcom sat up quickly with a wide grin on her face. "Monday! Tuesday! Happy Days!"

"I like that show. My brother in law Van always tries to impersonate the Fonz whenever that's playing on the TV."

"TV!"

"Your favorite! See you in a few."

Jake walked with a spring in his step as he walked towards the storage room where he kept his backpack. The teenager opened the storage door humming a tune as he rummaged through his bag for the blueberry muffins his mother sweetly slipped into his bag. It was obvious his mother was beginning to realize that he really was soon to move away. She always made muffins for her children whenever she wanted to sucker them into spending time with her. Jake laughed at the memory of how he was forced to practically live off muffins the first year his sister Kyra moved out of the house to live with their father and Barbra Jean. A buzzing sound snapped the boy out of his thoughts it took him a moment to realize it was his phone. Usually the diligent worker that he is Jake always made a point to turn off his cell phone before work but in the rush to get to work on time that morning it must have slipped his mind. The boy gingerly whipped out his phone hopping none of the patients or worse the nurses would catch him glancing at his text messages. Jake looked to see to his dismay it was a message from mike

_Call ur mom. Ur work late with me tonight. Sitcom in trouble. _

Jake stared at the phone message for a minute, his friend was rarely this cryptic. With a slight tremble he texted back

_Ok. I got a half day 2 day. Did u see something? Is she hurt?_

To his relief Mike responded almost immediately

_Heard something. Trust me. Half day 2 but clean at night. Lets meet at lunch away from work._

The teenager's hands flew over the keys as reality sunk in

_Lets meet at my place. Erase texts from me. U know why._

Jake turned off his phone and threw it back into bag, he was certain no one had seen him text but thankfully the hallway was usually empty around that time of the day and even if someone had seen him it would have been his first offence the worst punishment he would receive would be a warning. He then walked quickly to Sitcom's room wondering what was about to unfold that very afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ok so what did you hear? What happened? When was this?" Jake whispered intently to his oddly quiet friend at the kitchen table.

"Chill dude! I will tell you in a sec. Sheesh man." Mike said rolling his eyes as he took a bite into his turkey sandwich.

"Oh come on dude I have been waiting all day!"

"All day? As in three hours?"

"Felt like all day!"

"Alright just keep calm. Just worried about someone walking in."

"Then lets go to my room."

"We go up there and shut the door then they will know something is up. Just keep calm."

"Fine."

The young men sat in silence for a few minutes concentrating on their food until Mike casually looked up to Jake and said "Did you tell your mom yet you are working with me tonight?"

"No not yet but she just texted she will be here in a second."

"You think she's coming home from a wild date with Collette?" Jake stared at his friend wanting to be mad but soon the two dissolved into laughter remembering Reba's shocked expression from their last encounter with the French blonde.

"What's so funny?" Reba asked timidly as she sauntered into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing really. Just some patients say some crazy stuff." Mike responded quickly

"Oh I bet. Jake were there any phone messages for me?"

"Uh yeah Colette called." Jake said attempting to hold back a smile

Reba whipped around with wide eyes "She…she..she called? What did she say?" the redhead asked nervously

"Oh nothing really just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch and talk about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Girl stuff I guess she didn't say."

"Well when did she want to go out to lunch?"

"I don't know she just said for you to call her."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Oh hey mom I'm going to be working late tonight with Mike."

"Tonight? But it's Friday."

"I'm really sorry Mrs. H but I asked him to help out. The work is just to much tonight, I didn't mean to ruin any plans." Mike spoke up

Jake watched his buddy work his sly magic. No matter what they would ask Mike could charm anyone into agreeing with him.

"No I understand. I'm so proud how hard you boys work." Reba responded thoughtfully

After a few minutes of casual chat Reba finally retired upstairs and the two could finally speak freely.

"Ok so you heard something." Jake asked leaning in

"Yeah it was a couple nights ago and I was cleaning. The Doc suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slipped into Sitcom's room. The poor girl started making pained noises almost immediately. Right after that Gloria shuffled out and just started screaming at the Doc to get off her baby."

"Her what?"

"Yeah her baby, I swear she said it. Then before I could even do anything Doc just whips around and pulls out a syringe, he didn't even look alarmed like he knew exactly what Gloria was going to do."

"What he do with the syringe?"

"He just stabbed her. Injected her with something to where she was just out of it."

"Oh my god that's why she's been acting so weird this past month. That's why she's always been passed out in her room and not to talkative when we finally speak. I'm so stupid I should have been looking out for her."

"Its ok man. She would want us to be protecting Sitcom not her and you know it."

"So wait the Doctor knew what Gloria was going to do then that means…."

"Gloria knows what he has been up to. He's been up to something sick."

A moment of silence fell over them as nausea slowly stewed within the teenagers stomach as a cold sweat perspired on the back of his neck. Jake massaged his temples as thoughts echoed in his head _How is this happening? How could I have not seen this? Oh god Gloria I am so sorry I failed you._

"We have to get Sitcom! We have to talk to Gloria! We have to get them out!" the teenager stood up as rage began to pulse through his veins.

"That's why I need you to work with me tonight." Mike said quietly

"You got a plan don't you?"

"It needs revisions but yeah."

"Tell me."


	15. Chapter 15

Jake sat in his car staring intently at the darkened building that was the institution. His breath was ragged as he attempted to ease the nauseous pit at the bottom of his stomach. The brunette glanced at the clock for the hundredth time since he pulled up to the building ten minutes prior. After what seemed like eternity the passenger door swung open and Mike climbed into the seat trying to catch his breath.

"Hey." Jake said quietly

"Hey sorry I'm… late. Couldn't find…all the..stuff..in time but I…got it." Mike said between pants

"Its cool. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok just take a second to breathe."

"Thanks."

The two sat in silence staring ahead as they prepared for what all was ahead. Jake looked at the clock one last time and sighed.

"Ok here we go."

"You remember the plan?"

"Yeah you sure you got everything?"

"Yeah"

Jake opened the door and turned to get out of the car when he felt Mike's hand on his shoulder.

"Just wanted to say…" Mike began to say but stopped as if he wasn't sure what to do

"What?" Jake said watching his friend

"Just…good luck man." Mike said with a small smile

"Thanks. You too." Jake responded quietly

The brunette slipped out of the car and walked to the institution with a quiet purpose. The boy's hazel eyes widened slightly as eased up to the large metal door on the side of the building.

_Ok fallow the plan just fallow the plan. _Jake thought to himself, a small little mantra to keep his cook _Fallow the plan everything will be fine if I just fallow the plan_

Slowly he slipped into Gloria's darkened room. Quietly he stepped to the old woman's bed, he gently sat on the side and placed his hand on her dainty shoulder.

"Gloria. Gloria." Jake said softly shaking her shoulder

"mmmph" Gloria groaned not wanting to awaken

"Gloria please wake up."

"No please no."

"Gloria please wake up."

"No more drug.."

"Its Jake please wake up"

"Daniel the doctors…"

"Gloria its Jake wake up!' Jake said a bit louder but still with tenderness in his voice

"Jake?" Gloria asked timidly finally lifting her head from the pillow

"Yeah agent oldie. Agent cutie reporting for duty."

"Oh it really is you!" The old woman exclaimed as she pulled the boy into a surprisingly strong embrace. Jake smiled feeling her familiar motherly warmth but soon dropped his smile when he felt her sobs.

"Its ok. Its ok."

"I have missed you. I'm so scared."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately. But I think I know why you are scared that's why I'm here."

Gloria slipped out of the embrace to look at the boy; even in the dark Jake could tell Gloria's eyes were filled with fear and tears. "What am I afraid of Jake?" the woman asked in a dark voice.

"The Doctor. The man who has been drugging you so we couldn't talk, the man who has been attacking Sitcom, the man who ha made this place a little piece of hell."

"Not a man dear; a monster."

"I know. Gloria will you help me take down a monster?"

"Are we on a mission agent cutie?"

"I believe we are agent oldie."

"What do you need me to do dear?"

"Tell me what you hear. We already figured out his schedule…the sicker part just tell me what you have to hear."

"So you know how exactly how to get her out?"

"And you."

"You're sweet but lets just concentrate on her right now."

"Ok"

"Ok the first thing I ever heard was…"

**One hour later…**

Jake slipped out of Gloria's door way but remained in front of the old woman's room waiting for Mike just as they had planned. Much to his relief Jake watched Mike turned the corner with hint of a smile on his face.

"It worked."

"It worked?"

"Better then I thought I slipped it in the Doc's coffee, one sip and he was out like a light. I prodded him a lot to check if he wasn't faking it, checked his eyes and they were rolled back in his head. No one can fake it that well."

"Awesome."

"But he's a big guy and drinks like a fish so we may only have half an hour."

"I guessed that."

"What she say?" Mike said gesturing to Gloria's room

"Pretty much everything we guessed. He's super unstable."

"Sick bastard. Alright Gloria knows I'm coming?"

"Oh yeah just as we planned. Stayed out of the way so she isn't drugged as we asked so she has a clearer mind."

"Ok you go wake up Sitcom. I'll go prep Gloria."

"Ok see you soon."

Once again Jake found himself slipping into a darkened room. By then his eyes had adjusted to the dark and could see Sitcom's little body curled up in her bed.

"Sitcom. Its me Jake."

As the boy eased up to the bed the moonlight began to illuminate the room and he could see the mousy girl was already awake, her eyes like saucers staring up at him. She remained still but a small mew exited her lips.

"Its ok Sitcom it's going to be ok." Jake cooed as he sat on the edge of her bed "I know what he's been doing to you. But it's going to be ok."

Usually Sitcom would scoot closer to the brunette boy but she remained in her spot her mews forming into whimpers. The sound of her small cries' began to break Jake's heart, timidly he stroked her hair but Sitcom let out a yelp, buried her face in the pillow as her tiny frame began to tremble. Jake's hand shot back surprised by her outburst.

"I'm so sorry Sitcom. I know you are scared. I know I haven't been around but I promise to make it better. Sitcom look at me."

The trembling girl kept her face in her pillow

"Please look at me. Honey he's not going to hurt you anymore because Mike and I are going to get you out. Its ok if you don't want to believe in me right now. No one would blame you for that. But I'm not going to leave you to defend for yourself ever again. I'm here for you and I'm going to protect you because that's what buddies do."

Slowly the girl looked up to Jake, her eyes were watering but the worry in her face had softened to a look of cautious wonderment

"You left." Sitcom whispered

"I know and I am so sorry." Jake whispered back

"Don't…leave"

"I wont. Not anymore."

"Ok." Sitcom murmured with a weak smile as she reached out and grabbed Jake's hand. The two sat in silence for a moment as they tried to get a hold of their emotions.

"Ok Sitcom I need you to get up for me ok? I want you to get up put on some pants and shoes."

Without question the mousy woman crawled out of bed and was dressed rather quickly. Once she was standing and dressed Jake walked over to her, pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear "I'm so happy you are my friend." Sitcom gave her friend a tight squeeze and smiled up to him. Just then Mike stepped into the room. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt the moment but we have got to get a move on." He said sternly but with a smile. The three shuffled out to see Gloria standing outside her door. As planned Gloria was fully dressed to leave the institution, tiny shoes and all. It warmed Jake's heart to see a little sparkle return to the old woman's eyes. The group glanced at each other as trust and excitement buzzed through their beings for one another.

"Ok here's the deal." Mike whispered breaking the silence "We only have just a little bit longer until the doctor wakes up. He's a smart guy so the minute he comes to he's going to know something's up. "

"Then why can't we get our buns out of the front door." Gloria whispered

"Gloria trust us. Some of the patients are already waking up. If they see us shuffling about they will give us away." Jake said softly

"Sitcom is the Doc's favorite little patient so he's going to jump into action right when he sees she's missing. We have to make it hard for him to fallow him, naturally he would think Sitcom is with Jake." Mike continued "So Sitcom honey you need to come with me ok?"

"Ok." Sitcom said softly as she eased over to the young man's side

"Come on agent oldie. I'm going to show you my sweet ride." Jake said with a sly smile

"Oh you men so obsessed with your cars," The old woman said with a deep chuckle

**20 minutes later…**

Jake leaned against his car smiling over to the old woman who sitting in the front seat staring forward with a dreamy smile. Despite the high stakes of the kidnapping adventure the teenager had never felt so calm. The cool breeze danced through his thick locks. His fingertips lightly brushed over the smooth face of his phone. From the text message updates from Mike the plan was playing out perfectly though uneasiness grew inside when a thought slithered through his mind _"perfect…perfect…perhaps to perfect." _The young man glanced down at the phone to check the time.

"Gloria?"

"Yes dear?"

"They were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Darling?"

"Yes."

"When was the Doctor supposed to wake up?"

"….Eight minutes ago."


	16. Chapter 16

Without a second thought Jake broke out into a sprint screaming over his shoulder to Gloria "Stay there!" Quickly his legs carried him to the large metal door that swung open by shaking hands. It wasn't until he heard muffled conversations of patients that he remembered to slow down and as always tread carefully. Out of habit Jake arrived at the door of Sitcoms room but as suspected no one was there. He then eased over to the crafts room but it abandoned, the lunchroom was desolate and even the Doctor's office was empty. Once again the uneasiness began to take hold of his stomach. Suddenly he remembered he was clutching his phone in a sweaty palm. Staring intently at his phone a tapped out the hardest conversation

_Where r u?_

_Run_

_Why? What happened?_

_I cant explain just run_

_Not without you_

_Run_

_Mike please_

_Run_

_Not without you is Sitcom ok_

The conversation was nothing like he had experienced with Mike. The plan was going along perfectly when suddenly in a lapse of a few minutes it was as if they were all scrambling in the dark. Last he heard Mike and Sitcom were in the storage room destroying the files of the two women. Mike had mace and a gun on him if anything went wrong. They even passed the Doctor; he was stirring but still out of it. The plan was perfect. "But wait?" Jake mumbled to himself "Mike doesn't usually text like this." The boy stared at his phone. It had been a good six minutes from the last text when finally the little black gadget buzzed in his hand.

_She had it coming_

_Had what coming? _

_Run_

_What happened to Sitcom?_

_Forget the plan and just run_

_Mike what is going on! I'm in the building. Gloria is safe._

Ten minutes passed as Jake quickly walked room to room, there was still no response when Jake got the idea for his next text. With trembling fingers he punched out

_U arnt Mike r u?_

_Run_

_Who is this?_

_I told you to stay out of it. I told you to be a good boy but no. But you are young and smart, I'm saving your life so run._

First an ice-cold fear shot through his core when he realized he was speaking to the beast itself. Suddenly an alarm began to screech throughout the institution. A symphony of clicking noises surrounded the teenager as he realized the doctor was causing a lock down, all patients were locked in there rooms. It was only natural that the beast would trap in his prey before devouring it.

_No. Coward…u r not a docto worm._

_I'm warning you one last time Mr. Hart_

_What did you do to them?_

_What you don't want to happen to you. I'm warning you._

_Worm!_

By then Jake Hart had reached his limit. He was through with the mind games. He was through being under a watchful eye. He was through with the nightmares of dark figures reeking of blood. He was through with sitting by Sitcom's trembling figure as he attempted to win over her trust once more. He was through with Mikes blank stare as he relived the memory of his late brother. He was through with the worried looks etched on his parents face as the looked onto their quiet and mysterious son. But most of all he was through with Dr. Emile Burgundy.

Throwing down his phone a scream erupted from the very depths of his soul. With every ounce of anger that had built up in Jake for the past eighteen years words began to form in his scream. "Come out and face me you piece of shit!" Tears began to burn his eyes as he frantically looked around for the dark figure as his fists clenched. As if on queue the doctor appeared from one of the hallways as he slowly walked toward Jake. The two stared at each other as the doctor slowly took those fifteen steps toward the brunette teenager. When the doctor was a foot away from Jake the two stood frozen, as their glare never left each other's eyes.

"I thought you were smarter than this Mr. Hart." The Doctor hissed, the French man's words were slightly slurred as he was still easing out of the drugs effects but it was only his speech that gave the drug away.

"What did you do to them?" Jake growled

"I don't believe they are of concern."

"What have you done!?"

"Again I don't believe they are…"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Jake screamed "Shut it with your lies! Everyone has fallen under your spell but you are nothing! Nothing!"

The Doctor appeared slightly taken back by the outburst. "I suggest you lower your voice you will upset the patients." The Doctor said coldly once again the two stood staring at each other as the alarm continued to screech, both calculating what the next move should be.

"Oh like the alarm and lock down won't?"

"Good argument." The beast said with a chuckle

The screeching ceased and the tension between the two became more apparent

"So what do we do now?" Jake said with a quiet intensity

"That will be up to you Mr. Hart."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a few choices. You can leave now and never come back with that choice you could continue a normal healthy life. You could continue your belligerent screaming one last time and I can kill you now. Lastly you may end your life now and I may make the loss easier on your lovely family." The Doctor said coolly as he slipped out a pistol from under his coat

Out of the corner of his eye Jake caught a glimpse of very familiar bushy brown hair. Mike and Sitcom stood in the hallway the doctor had emerged from. Mike looked to have been hunched over slightly, Sitcom was bleeding profusely from her nose, and both had ripped clothing, bruises on their face and arms. But to the boy's relief his friends were alive and in one piece.

"Those of my only choices?"

"Yes."

"Like some sick business deal."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would."

"Very well then."

Jake knew he had to stall the doctor so the two could slip out untouched

"If I turned away now you would never contact me again?"

"Of course it would be as if we had never even met." The Doctors face softened

"What about my family? They don't deserve your cruelty."

"Please I'm not an animal. I am a powerful man but a reasonable one as well."

"Is this the only option that doesn't end in death."

"Yes."

"Not end in death for anyone?"

"Yes."

Jake glanced over to Sitcom who had pulled Mikes arm over her shoulders and began to lead them down the hallway.

"I think we both know what option I'm going to have to take"

"Is that so? What is your choice?"

With one last glance Jake watched the two limp out a back door and disappear into the distance.

"Neither."

"Excuse me?" Doctor said, his false politeness had almost completely vanished

"I said neither!' Jake yelled as his fist slammed into his fist into the French man's nose feeling cartilage crush under his power. All six foot seven inches of Dr. Burgundy crashed to the floor as he spewed profanities and blood. Jake began to sprint towards the door his friends had just exited when he heard a loud bang and felt a sharp pain in his right calf muscle. The brunette fell to his knees and looked back to realize that he had been shot. With tears in his eyes the teenager continued to crawl as his leg radiated with pain. Heavy footsteps quickly caught up with him. Jake let out a cry of pain as the doctor flipped him onto his back.

"Why are you doing this?" the boy asked through his tears as he stared up at the man towering over him whom was pressing a gun against his temple

"Because when people are so weak how could you not have a little fun with them?" The Doctor growled as he dripped blood onto the trembling teenager beneath him

"How could you? Sitcom….Why her….why her?"

"Oh isn't she a gift. I loved the little noises she makes when I press myself on top of her. I love the way she sings whimpering little themes songs when she knows I'm inching close to her door. She's so tiny, so pure so…so pathetic."

Jake continued to weep as he felt the barrel of the gun press harder into his skull. His breath stopped and his eyes squeezed shut when he heard a click of the gun. But suddenly he heard a loud crack and the doctor's weight eased off of him. Jake opened his eyes to see Gloria had knocked the doctor unconscious with a large flashlight from Jake's car.

""What are you doing?" Jake yelled

"We are getting out of here!" Gloria screamed back


	17. Chapter 17

The old woman bent down and scooped the young man up. The two awkwardly stood and attempted to find their footing. Jake put most of his weight on his good leg using the small elder as a crutch.

"How did you get in?" Jake asked in a trembling voice as they limped towards the back door.

"I fallowed you immediately after you ran off."

"But I told you to stay."

"You silly dear, you think I would listen?" the old woman said with a small mischievous smile. Jake smiled back.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Thanks for saving Sitcom."

"I feel so dumb, I can't believe he had a gun. I can't believe he…"

"I know sweetie I know."

Both were out of breath by the time they reached the door but refused to stop. The two remained silent as they worked their way to the car where Mike and Sitcom were patiently waiting. Mike was in the drivers seat with a pained look on his face while Sitcom sat beside him in the front sweetly holding his hand. Jake leaned against the side of the car breathing in the new morning air. He took a moment to close his eyes as he tried to compose himself. He then looked over to the horizon to gaze at the pink glow from the sun just waking up for a new day.

"Beautiful isn't it." Gloria said quietly who stood close by the boy's side even though she had slipped out from under his arm

"I'm just so happy to see it." The boy said in awe

"I'm glad your ok dude but we got to get out of here." Mike called out through a cracked window.

Jake wanted to stand and stare at the blessed sunrise forever but he knew they had to be far from the premises before the Doctor woke up and the authorities would be there any minute. Gloria helped the teenager gingerly crawl into the back seat as she quickly fallowed. The moment Gloria shut the car door Mike had the vehicle zooming off. Everyone with the exception of Gloria winced at ever bump and jostle the little vehicle made.

"Crap my mom!" Jake exclaimed when he realized how long he had been _working_

away from home.

"Don't worry I guessed we would pass our time limit so I had my cousin call your home saying she's my mom. She just said we got out late from one of the patients acting up and she was uncomfortable with us trying to drive home exhausted. Surprisingly your mom agreed pretty quickly." Mike explained

'You think of everything."

"I used to be a boy scout."

"A good one at that. Are we going to your cousin's house?"

"Yeah she left me a key so it will just be us."

"Good I don't know how I could handle questions right now."

A few minutes later they pulled up to a small house with an even smaller front yard. It was hard to see clearly where they were at only in the beginning stages of the dawn light but they could tell they were in a secluded family neighborhood that helped put the shaken group at ease. Once all of them had squeezed through the front door way and found the lights, they collapsed onto the small living room. Jake and Sitcom sat on the couch as Mike and Gloria sat in the chairs close by. Jake let out a loud groan as he extended his throbbing leg out. The group looked down to see the teenager's leg was already begging to swell.

"Oh dear oh dear" Gloria said standing up "We need to tend to that before you get lead poisoning."

"Yeah man that looks bad." Mike said weakly, Gloria looked over to Mike placing a hand on his shoulder

"From what I can tell you hurt your ribs." The woman said sweetly

"Yeah but I have broken a rib before, I think I just bruised it."

"Mmmmhmmm we will see about that. Sitcom honey I think we better get to work, we have our heroes to care for."

"Dr. Quinn!" Sitcom exclaimed

"Oh I love that show. Nice to see a tough educated woman on the home range." Gloria said thoughtfully as Sitcom began to fallow her into the nearest bathroom to wash up and look for the first aid kit. Though Sitcom surprised the group by quickly turning back around and hugging both the boys whispering a tiny "thank you" in their ear. After such a traumatic night and such a sweet gesture the boys couldn't help but tear up.

"Wow, a health kit and more! Your cousin is prepared." Gloria chirped as she walked back into the living room a half hour later with deeply sterilized utensils in her arms as Sitcom fallowed close behind with towels

"Girl scouts?" Jake asked with a sheepish smile

"Worse. Bible sleep away camp." Mike said with a small chuckle

After a few painful hours both boys were tended to and the group slept like the dead until the late morning. Jake was awoken by a gentle shake; slowly his vision began to clear to see a smiling Sitcom.

"Morning." Jake said with a sleepy smile

"Morning" The bushy haired girl responded

"You sleep ok?"

"Yes"

"This is an adventure for you isn't it?"

Instead of her usual quiet yes her smile just grew wider and wider until it brightened up her delicate face. Jake smiled back lovingly as he attempted to sit up from the couch. Looking over he watched Gloria cook eggs in a large frying pan making the teenager's mouth water profusely. It was clear that the mothering role was where Gloria belonged.

"Where's Mike?" Jake asked as Sitcom helped get into a comfortable position

"He's still in the guest room. Once you boys pass out you are gone." Gloria called back from the kitchen with a chuckle

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be. You both deserve your rest."

"Ah this stupid leg."

"Don't you fuss over it let it rest. I put on some clean bandages while you were sleeping. The bullet wasn't in very deep when I took it out last night, I think as long as you keep the wound clean for a few weeks you will be back to normal." The old woman said as she brought over a plate of eggs, ham and toast.

"Thanks. I can't believe you got that bullet out so well with just those tweezers."

"You would be surprised how well I could tend to a bullet hole in a dim bunker with bombs going off near by, this was nothing."

"You were a doctor?"

"No! I was a top 8A nurse in the Army Nurse Corps thank you very much!"

"8A?"

"I specialized in critical care dear. Now eat up."

"Ma'am yes ma'am"

After a few hours Mike finally emerged from the back room rubbing his sore ribs.

"Mornin" Jake said watching his friend closely

"Mornin' Mike mumbled

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Trouble sleeping?

"Yeah. Ribs man they are killing me."

"I bet."

"You sleep ok?" Mike asked as he eased himself next to his fellow wounded friend

'Yeah took me a while but finally conked out."

"That's good."

"So what happened?"

"What?"

"I mean one minute you were doing fine then next minute I'm being shot and you are limping out the back door with bruised ribs."

"I'm so sorry man. When I brought the gun I would have never guessed you would be the one that got shot."

"Its cool but seriously what happened."

"I don't even know. We were almost ready to leave, we just saw the doc drooling at his desk. I was locking the cabinet and next thing I know he's on top of me."

"But your gun and pepper spray."

"Those were the first things he grabbed."

'But he was drugged."

"That's the freakiest part. When I finally rolled over and I could see his face he was like a..like…"

"Like what?"

"Like he wasn't even human. He was an animal."

"Well drugs alter how you usually think and behave."

"I get that but its just Iv seen him like that before."

"When he was fighting Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Well shit."

"You know what is so sick?"

"What?"

"I want to hate the man. It would be so easy to hate him. But I can't and I won't but god it would be so much easier to hate him."

"I wish I could tell you I understand."

"Its ok."

"We better get moving. We need to find a place for the girls."

"Yeah I'm worried about taking them to any government assisted place. They may somehow find out their mental health and send them right back to the institution."

"I was thinking about that last night. I think I can get a place for Gloria. My oldest sister helped out at a senior center where they would take in homeless seniors. I think if Gloria can show a birth certificate and prove she has no addictions they could take her in easily."

"Nice thinking Hart. You could of made a fine boy scout."

"I know you're hurt but I will punch you."

"Haha ok there you just sounded like your mom."

"….craaaaap."

**Thank you guys for reading and being so patient between chapters. Exciting new drama coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Jake took deep breaths and his mind reeled frantically when the small vehicle turned the corner of his street. By the grace of god and quick thinking the little group had made it out of the grip of a merciless doctor but now the teenager had to face a much more daunting opponent; his mother. Despite the fact Jake could easily pull the wool over his mother's eyes for a few days the lucky streak was not going to last long. Reba Hart was a smart woman who was a force to reckon with and once she could catch a whiff that something suspicious was occurring in her household she would make it her mission in life to figure it out. Past incidents have proven no one could stop her especially when it involved one of her babies.

_The worst part is that I'm hurt badly. Mike could blame his injury on just a bad fall but who could make a bullet wound look casual? _The boy thought to himself.

"Ok so we will be back to your place in a couple hours." Mike said from the drivers seat.

"Sorry I can't go with you guys. Its just I have been gone this…"

"Jake, dude its cool. We are just going to check out the nursing home and bank for Gloria then be right back. Oh by the way we got some clean cloths and girl stuff for Sitcom in the trunk."

"Where did you get that?"

"Jacked it from a collection drive that was across the street from my cousins house. "

"What!? That was for the homeless!"

"Sitcom is homeless now."

"Good point."

Jake glanced up to see they were parked in front of his home. Sitcom let out a small squeak as she grasped the teenagers hand. At first the group looked at each other with worried expressions thinking the mousy girl was frightened but looked back to see the girl smiling with her eyes glittering with a new light shinning from her soul.

"Ok lets get going my little adventurer." Jake said with a laugh

"See you soon." Gloria said with a tired smile as the two climbed out of the car.

"Later Agent Oldie." Jake said returning a smile

Once the teenager was able to yank out the lumpy trash bag out from the trunk the car zoomed off leaving the two to their own devices. With some support from Sitcom the boy was able to pull off a slightly normal walk despite the pain it caused. Jake entered the house timidly with Sitcom in tow.

"Hello?" the boy called out, there was no response not even a rustle up stairs or muffled conversation

"Mom I'm home!" Jake called out again, still nothing. It was unusual for the household to be so quiet despite the fact it was just Jake and his mother living in the house it was never uncommon for multiple people walking in and out of the welcoming home with no knock required. Once again panic began to build up in fear for his family but was quickly diminished when he spotted a note on the kitchen counter.

_Sweetie, At your dad's house. Sorry to hear about the patients being so scary so please try to rest up you deserve it honey. You can dig right into the lasagna in the fridge be home soon. Xoxoxox Mom _

"Oh thank god we got a couple minutes." Jake said looking over to Sitcom who was glancing around with wide eyes taking everything in. "Welcome to my home Sitcom. This must be a new experience for you. I'm sorry to rush you sweetie but I think you may want to wash up and change into these new clothes."

After leading his small friend to the nearest bathroom the teenager collapsed on the couch propping up his throbbing leg within minutes he drifted into a light slumber. An hour later Jake felt a presence inching close to his relaxed body. Opening his eyes he looked up to see a familiar face "Oh hey Sit…wow." Slowly the teenager sat back up to see the vision before him. There she stood, her sweats had been replaced with a light blue sundress that was tied at the waist to emphasize her supple curves, her bushy hair that usually sprang out every which way a top her head were pulled back into a loose braid down her back with few lone curls resting on her forehead. But what surprised Jake the most was the faint use of make up that gave her face a new glow. The shimmering eye shadow added a since of mystery to her ever watchful eyes, pink blush on her cheeks highlighted strong cheek bones and light red lip gloss made her plump lips never look so kissable. The teenager gaped at his silent friend, never had he ever seen a woman so sweet, so innocent and yet so alluring.

"You….are…so beautiful." Jake breathed

"Thanks." Sitcom giggled plopping next to her shell-shocked friend

The two readjusted to sit as normal was possible just in time to hear Barbra Jean busting through the back door.

"Hidy Ho!" The blonde chirped as she loudly clomped through the kitchen plucking a cookie from the platter on the kitchen counter. "Your mom will be here in a second thought I would warn you red is in a mood! Apparently it's a huge problem to know your best friends social security number! But I told her that's not a problem Reba its loyalty. Anyways how are you doing sweetie?" Barbra Jean asked as she poured herself a glass of milk

"Uhhh pretty good." Jake called back

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Uhh no"

"Why do you sound so fu…oh hello." Barbra Jean exclaimed as she entered the living room to see the teenager's female companion

"Hi." Sitcom responded shyly

"Well this is a treat." Barbra Jean smiled wildly practically skipping towards the couch "Jakey aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

"Yeah this is…"

"Hi!" the blonde interrupted leaning across the teenagers lap to shake the quiet girls hand "I'm Barbra Jean Hart, Jake's father's second wife almost like a second mommy."

"And I am more like the first mommy, the number one mommy who has a right to her own personal information." Reba standing in the threshold from the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"How did she even find your social security number in the first place?" Jake asked looking up to him mother as she walked towards the three.

"Apparently my purse isn't even safe from big foot either. But well talk about that later I see we have a guest." The red head said smiling as she stood in front of Sitcom reaching out her hand "Hi I'm Reba Hart Jakes mother."

"Hi." Sitcom said once more timidly shaking the older woman's hand

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Well then we better get some food for you."

After a few hours it became clear that Sitcom refused to say much but her sweet demeanor won over the texas redhead. Though with a small laugh Jake had to admit to himself that it was most likely the very fact that Jake brought a friend that was indeed a female was a pleasant surprise for the whole family.

"So Sitcom how did you get such an adorable nickname. Are you an actress?" Barbra Jean chirped as she popped a cookie into her mouth

"No. My mother." Sitcom said enjoying her fifth cookie, looking at the two women sitting on either side of her on the couch

"What about your mother dear?" Reba asked as she snatched the tray of treats away from the hungry eyes of Barbra Jean

"My mother acted and she sang" Sitcom responded without a beat

"I didn't know that." Jake murmured from the kitchen window where he was preparing a fresh batch of cookies

"What did she sing?" Barbra Jean chirped

"Country like CMT."

"What did she act in?" Jake asked timidly, in all the time he had been able to get know the bushy haired darling he had never heard her open so much about the mystery that was her past let alone speak so many words that were not involved in the afternoon line up of the day.

"What did she act in?" Reba asked leaning in with excitement

For a moment Sitcom stared at the woman in front of her as tears brimmed in her dark eyes and disappeared, slowly she took a deep breath and said "She acted in television she had a Sitcom before she died."

'What was it called?"

"Malibu Country."

"Huh, I don't know if I ever heard of it before."

"Oh I think I have!" Barbra Jean chirped "Sometimes they would play reruns at night. I used to watch it when Henry was still nursing. You had to have seen it Reba. Come to think of it we watched a whole marathon one night when you were having issues with your blood pressure remember?"

"I guess it kind of rings a bell."

"Remember we got a kick out of that crazy old grandmother and that boy who reminded us of Van."

"Is that the one with that silly little assistant with glasses?"

"Jerry or Geoffrey"

"Oh yeah! But I am so sorry to hear your mother passed."

"Its ok." Sitcom responded with a small smile

"How did she die?" Barbra Jean asked quietly

"The Doctor." Sitcom said staring downwards

"Who dear? A Doctor?" Reba asked

Before the girl could respond suddenly the door swung open to see Mike panting in the threshold with a crazed look in his eye.

"What in Blue Blazes!?" Reba exclaimed

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jake yelled as he walked quickly from the kitchen towards his friend, thankfully his limp went unnoticed in the sudden panic

"She got Gloria! She's on to us!" Mike screeched

"You're shirt is soaked in blood!" Barbra Jean cried out

"Please tell me it's not yours!" Reba exclaimed

Neither of the young men took notice of the commotion among them as their eyes were glued to one another.

"Who got Gloria?" Jake asked in disbelief

"She just appeared….she just grabbed her….I tried I tried" Mike sobbed as he sputtered out what he could. The usually calm young man that Jake would look to as a pillar of strength was trembling before him. This man had been reduced to a boy with paper white face that was shining from sweat, his body racking with sobs of despair.

"Mike sit down you are in shock." Reba said calmly, but still the sobbing boy continued to stare at Jake as he unraveled the horror he had just seen

"Where is Gloria?" Jake asked

"She just grabbed her." Mike continued "I tried…I tried...but she was so quick. I didn't even know she cut her throat until she fell. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I tried!"

"I know you did man." Jake murmured as he slowly lead his friend to the nearest chair

"Then she lunged for me." Mike recalled a he slowly lowered himself to the seat "So I just…I…I.." his words were cut off by more sobs

"Take a deep breath." Reba said as she stood next to Jake who was perched on the coffee table looking Mike dead in the eye

"I snapped." The blond boy continued, "I started to choke her. She was slashing at me… she was like a maniac so I just grabbed her! I didn't know what else to do!"

"Who?" Jake asked again

"I just kept choking her."

"Who?"

"I would never hurt her! I would never…I just snapped"

"Who!?"

"Collette! I choked her until she stopped!"

"What!?" the group exclaimed

"I choked until she stopped moving." Mike sobbed as he placed his head in his hands "I didn't mean to. I love Colette I didn't mean to."

"Is she alive?" Reba asked as her calm demeanor slowly disappeared

"I don't know!" Mike wept, "All I could see was blood! No one was moving! I didn't know what to…I ran…I ran…I'm sorry!"

"What did you do!?" Reba breathed

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to I'm sorry." Mike repeated into a mantra, rocking himself as he continued to weep

"We need to call the police!" Reba stated as she ran towards the kitchen for the phone

"Jake!" Sitcom cried out

Jake looked up in time to see yet again another figure panting in the doorway.

**Sorry for the super long wait and thank you for being so patient! More to come!**


	19. Chapter 19

Collette entered the house as everyone froze in horror from the very sight of her. There she stood sobbing just as hard as Mike. The usually well-put together woman was splattered head to toe in what appeared to be blood, purple thumb marks were visible on her neck, and thankfully the knife was no longer in her trembling, pale hands. Collette's blue eyes scanned slowly over the faces of her petrified audience, a low growl purred in the back of her throaght when her gaze landed on Mike.

"How could hurt me like that Mikey?" the French woman whimpered as she slowly walked to wards the pale boy "You know what he does to me. You know what he does to me almost every night. You know he left me no choice!"

"She loved you!" Mike cried out

"I loved her too! But it was her or me!" Collette screamed back as more tears rolled down her blood-splattered cheeks

"How could you?" Mike asked as he stood despite his feeble state "How could you!?"

"I saved her!"

"You killed her!"

"I saved her from him!"

"Ok! The cops are on their way everyone stay…" Reba said as she exited the kitchen but trailed off when she noticed who else had entered her living room

"Reeebaa!" Collette wailed like a toddler crying out to her mother as she ran over to where Reba stood behind the couch "I'm not a monster! Please believe me I'm not a monster!"

"What….ha..happened?" Reba stammered clutching the phone close to her chest

"I'm not a monster!" Collette cried out once more

"Did you kill her?" Reba asked as tears began to fill her eyes

"I had no choice he left me no choice." Collette whimpered between sobs

"That sweet old woman."

"Please I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster."

"You slit her…her.."

"I made it quick…I'm not a monster."

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Reba exclaimed backing up a few steps as she began to realize what her friend had done

"Please! You don't understand." Collette exclaimed suddenly grasping the red head's shoulders, leaning in to whisper what the group could barely hear "Emile he is a terrible man. He tortures, murders, mutilates and he gets away with it. For so many years he has ruined me and he ruins other people while I'm forced to watch. But sometimes….sometimes I save them….I send them to heaven where he can't hurt them. "

"That's not your choice." Mike said coldly

"He's right." Jake heard himself say

""I'm not a monster Reba." Collette continued as he gripped onto the woman before her

"Collette." Reba said slowly "You need to let go of my arm."

The woman stood still unsure of what to do next as her pretty face contorted in confusion. It was then Jake noticed how tightly Collette's hands were clamped onto his mothers arm, so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Collette." Reba repeated, "You are hurting me and I need you to let go."

"I think you should let go." Barbra Jean said sternly appearing behind Reba and staring directly into Collette's watery eyes.

After a moment of hesitation the French woman let go only to weep harder. Out of instinct Jake grabbed Mike and Sitcom to go upstairs. Even though Collette was calm for a moment there was no guarantee that the horrors for the day had ended. When the three had stumbled up to the top of the stairs Jake turned his two friends to face him.

"I didn't mean to bring her here." Mike whispered as he began to calm from his panicked state

"Its ok." Jake said quickly "You guys need to go to my room and lock the door. Do not let anyone and I mean ANYONE in until you know for sure it's me or the police."

"No way dude you need to come in with us!" Mike hissed

"It's ok I will be right back. I'm going lock the front and back door incase the doctor followed…plus I'll try to grab a knife from the kitchen…to be safe." Jake felt as if he was lying through his teeth when he said those last three words, feeling safe was the last emotion anyone was having in the Hart household. Mike's face hardened in disagreement but only nodded while he gently pulled on Sitcom's arm leading her to the assigned room.

Pausing for a moment the teenager watched his friends disappear behind the bedroom door and listened for the definite click before he began to quietly descended the stairs. Jake only had to take five steps to realize how eerily quiet the down stairs had become. Slowly the boy crept down the last few steps of the top level to where he could peer around the corner. There on the couch the three women we lined up shoulder to shoulder looking straight ahead, all three were very still opposed to Barbra Jean's shoulders shaking as she wept softly.

"Now ladies I don't mean to cause any trouble especially to such fine women as yourselves. I do hate to barge in." The Doctor said gingerly holding a pistol in his hand as he slowly paced the floor a few feet in front of his hostages "So naturally I will try to make this…conversation as easy as possible."

"Doctor." Reba said sternly

"Yes Ms Hart." The Doctor said coolly with a sick smile spreading across his face

"The police are already on their way over."

"I would assume so Ms Hart though this will only take a moment of your time. I hate to drag you two into a marriage squabble but it seems my darling wife has made a few mistakes that must be addressed."

"This really isn't the time." Reba retorted, "Brock and the children will also be here shortly."

"Ms Hart I can see today must have been already so stressful for you and you would just like to be with your family. So if you just let me finish I will be out of your hair." The Doctor said in a soft yet patronizing tone.

After a long pause the red head nodded quietly and Jake's heart began to break seeing his mother's act of submission.

"As I was saying there have been a few misunderstandings that have been brought to my attention." The Doctor continued "My darling Collette will time to time lose sight of the truth and begin to tell little tales that tend to alarm dear friends of ours, dear and lovely friends such as yourselves. So naturally that was the first reason I decided to visit your lovely home and address that little issue. But sadly on my way here the situation escalated when I was informed by my colleges that my diligent employee Mr. Jake Hart has taken to heart a few of these misconceptions as well. So with that information he decided to take action by kidnapping two patients of mine along with another of my employees a Mr. Michael Light."

"Jake? My Jake?" Reba asked, "I'm sorry Dr. Burgundy but I don't believe my son would do that. "

"I understand this is all must be very hard to hear Ms Hart. I could barely believe it myself but as a reasonable woman you can see for a boy of his age that drastic of an action would be in his nature."

"As a reasonable woman?"

"Yes of course."

"Dr. Burgundy you will have to excuse my probing questions but as a reasonable woman I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this." Reba said plainly as she slowly stood.

"No need for apology." The Doctor said coolly

The teenager's stomach turned when he could hear the venomous seduction is his enemy's voice. Jake could envision those hungry eyes staring down at the many innocent women he had ruined before.

"If you feel I am a reasonable woman then why did you find the need to bring a gun into my home?"

"For your protection and cooperation of course."

"Reba you should sit down." Collette whimpered

"Cooperation?" Reba asked as her voice rose slightly

"Yes as you can see we are in a delicate situation." The Doctor said inching closer to his brave captive

"Reba please sit down." Collette whimpered once more

"Clearly so we should wait to discuss this situation until the police get here."

"Reba." The Doctor said almost lovingly just inches from the woman's face "How long ago did you call the authorities?"

"Not to long ago…just a few minutes ago."

"Only a few? Think dear exactly how long ago did you call the police?"

"About fifteen minutes ago…maybe twenty."

"Fifteen or twenty minutes ago. There is a police station only six blocks from here I don't think it would take them twenty minutes to get here."

"They're coming. They're coming!"

"Reba…"

"They're coming they will be here any minute!" The red head repeated as the desperation in her voice became more apparent "They're coming! They are! They…"

"Reba…they are not coming."

"How do you know?" Reba asked quietly

"Reba sit down." Collette sobbed

"Because I made sure of it." The Doctor hissed "Now sit down."


	20. Chapter 20

Reba slowly lowered herself to her seat as the severity of the situation began to take an even darker turn.

"I apologize. That was rather rude of me but Reba dear I can not have you acting out while I am simply trying to ensure the well being of my patients…" The Doctor paused to tuck an auburn lock of hair behind the whimpering woman's ear "…and your son."

"Where do you think Jake might of gone?" Barbra Jean asked timidly

" A wonderful question Mrs. Hart, that is actually the very question I was about to ask you."

"I would assume Mike's place." The blonde said with more conviction

"I did as well but sadly Mr. Light's family have always been less cooperative with me in the past so that little investigation went a little sour. To say the least we can eliminate that possibility. "

"Perhaps they have gone to a hotel."

"Perhaps they have but that would be a difficult task to maneuver without raising any suspicion. I believe that Mr. Hart is a smart young man but sadly he has decided to use that wit for all the wrong reasons as of late."

"Doctor I know we need to find Jake and your patients together but please don't bad mouth my son." Reba said coldly

"_Mom stop! Please stop! It's going to be ok." _Jake screamed inside his head

"Of course." The Doctor retorted coolly "Any other ideas where Mr. Hart has gone?" After a long pause of silence the tall man let out a small sigh as he began to twiddle with the pistol in his hand

"Clearly they don't know where he is dear." Collette said coolly

"Clearly I was not asking you dear." The Doctor sneered to his wife

"I'm just saying they are just as alarmed by the boy missing."

"I'm not sure if you are the one that should be speaking at the moment."

"Emile! I am just trying…"

"You know how I feel about you running little mouth of yours. I will have to deal with you later."

"Emile I'm sorry..I…"

"What did I say! You stupid woman!" The Doctor bellowed as he laid a powerful slap across the French woman's face

"Oh my god!" Barbra Jean exclaimed as the two other women recoiled in shock

"I am exhausted of you sniveling women trying my patience!" The Doctor growled brandishing his weapon in the terrified women's faces "Now you all be good little girls and do as you're told! Now tell me where that boy is!"

'I'm here!" Jake heard himself scream

"Jake! No!" Reba yelled back

"Shut up!" The man barked

"You shut up!" Jake called back with tears in his as he finally turned the corner to face the intruder

"Well look who decided to show." The Doctor growled

"You need to leave."

"Not before we have a little cha…"

"You need to leave now!" Jake interrupted as he descended the stairs

"You need to expalai…."

"Get out!"

"Where did you take my patie…"

"I said get out!

"Let me talk!"

"You're done talking! Get the fuck out!"

The young man and the doctor slowly emerged face to face as the argument ensued. Soon Jake felt the hot breath of his enemy blowing onto his face and for just a moment he swore he could smell blood. The sense of rage vibrated throughout the family living room, the boy's breath shallowed as he stared into the piercing blue eyes of Emil Burgundy. Jake remained still staring into the eyes of a man that had been the cause of unimaginable pain for countless of souls. That was when Jake flashed to when he was just a toddler curled up on his mother's lap where he would be told that everyone has a soul and a speck of god's goodness is shinning somewhere in them even with the most sour of characters. But as the boy watched his enemies pupils constrict in seething rage the boy's heart sank when he could not even see a glimpse of love, hope, pain let a lone a soul.

"What happened to you?" Jake whispered as he felt the cold barrel of a gun be pressed against his temple

"Nothing nearly as bad of what I'm about to do to you." The Doctor hissed pressing the barrel more roughly into his opponent's skull "I warned you my boy. But there are consequences to every action."

"Please don't shoot him! Don't shoot him!" The three women cried out desperately

"Where are my patients?" The gunman hissed to his young prisoner

"NO. I'm not telling you."

"Where are they? Where is _she_?"

"You are nothing but cruel words and a gun. You don't deserve to be in that sweet girls presence."

Slowly the corners of Doctor's mouth curled up just slightly as he leaned in to whispered into Jake's ear "I have been in more then just her alluring presence."

Before a single thought could cross through the teenager's mind Jake could feel his body slamming into the older gentlemen's torso causing for his alarmed opponent to let out a shot into the ceiling. The three women let out a scream as they collapsed to the ground in hopes to protect their lives. As if observing an out of the body experience Jake watched himself slam his knee into the older man's groin as he lunged for the pistol still clasped in a long slender hand. Despite his cries of pain the Doctor was quick to protect the firearm still smoking in his hand as his other hand wrapped itself around the younger man's throat. The boy loudly gagged in sudden need for air as his fists began slamming into whatever flesh he could find. The two men writhed on the ground as screams erupted through the household while blood began to splatter across the hardwood floor.

After a heavy blow to the older mans nose the grip on the boy's throat weakened allowing Jake to tear off the his air restriction and take in a few desperate gasps before being flipped over onto his back and once again being pinned under the slender body of Dr. Burgundy with a silver bullet just inches from his head waiting to end the short eighteen years of Jake Heart.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" Reba shrieked, still on her knees with her arms extended out to the man preparing to end her youngest blessing. "Don't kill him! Please don't kill my son!"

For a split second the gunman looked over to the wailing woman a foot beside him and the other two women crouched behind her beginning to grovel along with her. Jake struggled for half a minute, as the Doctor looked from the wailing women beside him and the squirming boy bellow him searching in his calculating cranium what should be his next move. Suddenly the man leaned back slightly pulling the pistol to the side and for just a moment Jake a sense of hope until he watched the gun be lifted into the air in a glories sweeping motion only to have it return slamming down into the side of his head. The teenager's skull swung to the side and his vision turned white as a loud ringing seared between his ears. Despite his efforts to keep his guard up the boy could feel his body weaken as his mind slipped into unwanted blackness.

For an unknown amount of time Jake Hart was motionless floating on nothing, hearing nothing, tasting nothing and seeing nothing. For an unknown amount of time there was no control of life and death just sea of darkness in the very heart of a young man's subconscious.

Slowly Jake shifted a millimeter as light began crack between tightly shut lids. As consciousness began dawn blood began to awaken the taste buds of the young man. The cold floor was oddly comforting for to the pain that radiated through the teenagers body as his chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. Jake remained still as his ears picked up the sound of rustling somewhere across the room.

"_Where am I? How long have I been out?" _The boy thought to himself as he opened his eyes slightly and wincing at the harshness of the new light. As his vision began to focus the teenager quickly realized he was no longer on the hardwood oak floor of his childhood home. No the new floor was a filthy, beige lonomiun floor, reeking of an aroma of bleach and formaldehyde. Immediately the fumes shot a nasty kick to the boy's stomach causing him to roll to the side and vomit where he lay.

"Ah I see my guest has awoken." The Doctor's voice echoed throughout what seemed to be a spacious area. Jake attempted to lift his head to search for his enemies where bouts but dropped his efforts as the side of his head throbbed from heavy blow it had taken earlier.

"Let me welcome you to my domain Mr. Hart" The Doctor continued "I never really thought I would have the pleasure of having you here."

Jake attempted to respond but could only let out a pained wheeze and a few extra spits of vomit. The young man closed his eyes for a moment in attempts to assemble his blurred thoughts. When his eyes reopened Jake focused on two perfectly polished black alligator shoes a few inches from his face. Slowly the man crouched down next to the wheezing boy and gingerly lifted each eyelid blinding the young man momentarily with a small flashlight.

"Good good no brain damage." The older gentleman murmured to himself

"Whe….re…where? A…Am I?" Jake sputtered between labored breathes

"You are in my domain as I said before." The Doctor responded calmly

"My…fa…family. My…family."

"Your family is fine. They were unimportant to our situation. Now its just the two of us."

"Where ….where are they?"

"They are at your home, in one piece, untouched and hopefully wont need to be bothered again. But as for your Mr. Hart we have some discussing to do."

Jake let out a loud groan as his body was roughly hoisted from the floor to a matted stuffed chair a few feet near him. After a few pained minutes the boy was sitting upward but slouched to the right as his head slowly lulled from side to side. His arms were resting on each rest as his legs trembled slightly beneath him. The boy slowly took in his surroundings as the Doctor adjusted his examining stool in front of him. From what the boy could tell he was an abandoned doctors office or examining room. The space was smaller then what he expected, not much bigger than Sitcom's dorm like home back at the institution. A large counter and a built in sink took up most of the left side of the room that was mostly empty other then a few surgical tools and a few ominous medical jars lined up beside the utensils. In the corner propped beside the counter was a large metal supply closet that was shut tight. With some concentration Jake was able to make out black letters reading PROPERTY OF…

"_Property of what? Where the hell am I?" _Jake asked himself once more

The chair where Jake was sitting was placed where usually an examining table would be with a large lamp connected to the ceiling that stared down onto the newly battered victim. The young man's eyes where finally adjusted to the light now blazing down upon him and was able to fully look directly in the face of the eerily calm gentlemen before him.

"Quite a day." The Doctor said warmly "It's been a long few days for you."

"Guess you could say." Jake responded weakly

"You know you surprise me Mr. Hart I usually find most very predictable but you I find refreshingly full of surprises."

"How's that?"

"For one you speak with such conviction for someone your age. Especially when speaking to me. Usually when I hear a young man speak to his elders so strongly I feel it wrong but with you it is not of disrespect it is out of…equality."

"Mmph."

"You know I would like to say I respect you. I actually respect you very much you have a strong mind and a strong will but I do not respect your actions."

"Like what? Saving Sitcom? Saving Gloria?"

"I don't know if "save" is the opportune word."

"I believe it is."

"Very well then. What exactly where you saving them from?"

"You."

The Doctor let out a soft chuckle as he leaned forward "Oh we both know there is more to that."

"You were hurting them."

"How? Providing them food, shelter, medical attention with a security of a hospital. I believe that's doing my job."

Weakly mimicking the older man's chuckle "Oh we both know there is more to that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Doctor please you have admitted to me time and time again. You told me you hurt Sitcom when you shot me. I watched you drug Gloria night after night because she was perfect and smart. You just get your way with people whether you manipulate, hurt, torture and its wrong. It needs to stop. You have to stop. You are sick."

"I am not sick Jake."

"Yes you are."

"You are projecting."

"Stop!" Jake cried out hoarsely "Stop! Will you decide who you are for one minute!? First you are all calm and alluring then you are threatening innocent women in a living room! Drop the act! Just what do you want from me all ready?"

"See." The Doctor emphasized, "Speaking like an equal. Very well then I feel we have been dancing around each other long enough. Right now all I want to know is where are my patients? Let me be clearer I know they are in your house probably hiding in some room upstairs."

"So why are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you to drop your little hero's game. I'm asking you to possibly save your life."

"What I do wont save my life. You make up your mind and that's it."

"Yes. But you are different."

"What are you about to do to me?"

"We are just going to talk with a little bit of…_encouragement_."


End file.
